The Misadventures of Loki
by the1eyedtree
Summary: A series of relatively short adventures mostly centered around a certain trickster of which whom has taken residence with the mighty Avengers. No slash except for maybe a one night stand or two Rated T for safety - it's Loki, interesting things are going to happen.
1. Breaking Physics

**A/N:**** It's certainly been awhile! I've finally broken out of my normal realm; I've been on a bit of a Loki-hype lately and inspiration finally found its way to me. This is my first Avenger-fic so if you notice too much OOC or misplaced facts I'd be appreciative if you let me know. This series is basically going to be – as the title states – various adventures generally centered around Loki in the Avengers' residence. As far as a timeline this is somewhere post-Avengers movie with a few of my own twists inside – though I can write a back story if necessary ^^. Anywhose, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Loki had always been fascinated by other beings' weapons. This of course, was a very trouble producing fascination especially, when such beings' weapons only answered to their owners. Such was the case of Mjolnir, Thor's most beloved possession. The God of Mischief had wondered quite a bit what the hammer was like – anything that could do that much damage without being sharp greatly intrigued the younger sibling. Unfortunately, really only for Loki, Mjolnir only responded to Thor.

One average Tuesday however, held some interestingly different results. Most of the Avengers were out running some sort of errand or in Bruce Banner's case, watching some internationally important documentary that could change the future of all mankind – Midgardian rubbish really. So the only ones left to "guard" Stark Tower – in which they had all taken residence – were a certain archer and two gods with major family issues. Thor had thought that this opportunity would be great for Loki and Clint to get to know each other better as both had been avoiding each other since Loki's abrupt arrival four months prior, so he gallivanted off to take what ended up being a 90 minute shower.

The trickster was the first to notice that his brother had left Mjolnir on the coffee table just within Loki's reach. Clint noticed from his perch across from the former villain the god's eyes focus on the hammer.

"Do you think it's heavy?" the hawk tentatively asked. Loki looked up to meet his eyes with a little surprise, though he did his best to hide the emotion – this was the first non-hatred filled sentence that he had spoken to Loki.

"Not in a normal sense."

"Meaning you have no idea?" the hawk smirked at him.

"_Meaning_ only Thor can wield it." Loki said a little too defensively. Clint's eyebrow quirked.

"Have you ever actually tried?" Loki narrowed his eyes at the question. Of course he'd never tried to pick up Mjolnir – not counting the time Thor set it on him during their fight on the rainbow bridge. Loki smirked then put up the most convincing "challenged accepted" face he could muster. He reached for the handle.

"As I was saying, silly mortal only Thor can-," the god's sentence ceased as he and the hawk stared in shock at Loki's hand.

"Holy shit…" Clint whispered as he watched Loki raise Mjolnir higher from the table. Loki looked at the hammer nestled in his hand. Clint was about to inquire about this occurrence when Loki lost almost all of his composure.

"Oh damn…I broke it. Oh Odin help us! Holy Jotunheim! THOR GET IN HERE NOW!" the trickster yelled uncharacteristically. There came a muffled reply of, "It can wait until I'm done bathing," but sheer panic took hold of the younger god. "NO! It can't wait! This is urgent, URGENT! More urgent than when I tried to take over the entire human race!" That got the thunder god's attention. Thor suddenly bounded into the living room with only a towel covering his lower half. A look of utter shock touched with pain crossed over his face. Loki was about to explain just why he was holding his brother's beloved weapon when the older sibling burst into tears.

"I am unworthy of my power! Oh father please, forgive me, and brother I am sorry for ever doubting you!" Thor sobbed like a young child. Loki was almost dumbstruck; he turned to Clint whose expression mirrored the trickster's. The God of Mischief slowly lowered his arm and was about to set Mjolnir back down on the coffee table when the hawk suddenly spoke up.

"Don't put it down, are you crazy?" he hissed to the god.

"Why not?" Loki hissed back.

"If you let go of it it might do some crazy magic thing and kill us all!" the hawk's voice too had risen in volume.

"You a have point," Loki reluctantly stated after having contemplated a few seconds. "Thor, summon Mjolnir now…please!" the trickster commanded desperately. Thor looked up, tears still flowing down his face.

"But brother, I am unworthy," the God of Thunder said quietly.

"No, you are worthy, you've proven that _many_ times. Now, summon Mjolnir!" Loki said sternly. Thor feebly raised his hand and used his magic to command the hammer to return to its rightful place. The three men sighed in relief as Mjolnir zoomed from Loki's hand to Thor's.

"Oh thank Valhalla!" Loki said as he sank into the couch behind him, some of his composure returning. Hawkeye smirked.

"That's it. Thor, no more long showers, and Loki, no more breaking physics."

The two gods nodded in unison.

* * *

**A/N:**** I hope you enjoyed this little incident, and would like to read more of them. Reviews are like cookies to me by the way, the more I get, the less writer's block I have ^^. Plus any criticism or questions will help me get more of these out! Stay awesome out there!**


	2. Holy Nutella

**A/N:**** Hello again! I must say I'm very pleased with the reactions and feedback that I got. It really does mean a lot to me! Anyway, I'm glad this series is enjoyable – it's quite fun to write! ^^ So without further adieu, I hope you enjoy! Oh and I don't own the Avengers or Nutella, or Poptarts.**

It was his favorite food; his ambrosia, his love, his weakness. Tony Stark looked up into one of his many kitchen cabinets, a grin spreading across his face. He reached for it, hungry anticipation spreading throughout his entire body. He grabbed it gently and pulled it down to eye level. He hadn't been this excited in….awhile. Carefully cradling his prize, Tony fished a large spoon from his plethora of drawers and happily sauntered into his living room (which was thankfully empty). He carefully opened the precious container of his favorite substance, the absolutely wonderful – and addicting – Nutella.

It was well known in the Avenger household that Thor had a special appreciation for Poptarts. It was not well known however, that a certain God of Mischief had an uncontrollable love for sweets. Loki had always had a "sweet tooth" as the midgarians called it, even as a young child – he would always use his magic to attain as many cakes as possible from the kitchens in Asgard. Though he'd never admit it, that would be much too embarrassing.

But it was on a particular Monday morning that the Avengers found out about Loki's sugar addiction. Tony had barely begun to dig into his Nutella when everyone else filed into his living room. Loki sat down right next to Stark and relished the uncomfortable look he received. As the others found their own breakfasts – a cup of coffee and scrambled eggs for Hawkeye, a bowl of Apple Jacks for Black Widow, two boxes of Poptarts for Thor, an impressive omelet for Captain America, and a large waffle for Bruce Banner – Loki began babbling on about arbitrary things. Everyone tried to ignore it, but the god got louder and louder.

"Brother please, we would all just like to enjoy our food in peace," Thor quietly pleaded, sending a silent prayer to his father that his younger sibling would cease in his noise making. Loki paused only a second for a quick smirk, and started to make random noises with his tongue. There were a few groans – from Natasha and Bruce mainly – as the God of Mischief crescendoed in his erratic melody of clicking, buzzing, humming, and various other noises that were rather impossible for a mortal to make.

Thor gave everyone sans Loki a very apologetic look. This, everyone realized, was what Loki was normally like when he wasn't evil. Tony looked from the chaotic trickster sitting only inches away from him to his precious Nutella and thought hard. He was trying to decide between saving his sanity and his beloved hazelnut spread. Unfortunately for his taste buds, Tony's, and everyone else's sanity won. The man of iron carefully scooped a large spoonful of Nutella and when the time was right, gracefully shoved the spoon into Loki's mouth. The noise ceased immediately.

Loki froze for a moment from the utter shock of having a spoon suddenly appear in his mouth. But instead of pulling the spoon out like most of the room's occupants had figured the god would, the trickster slowly began to taste the substance that had infiltrated his mouth. His eyes widened, joy spreading throughout his features. A pale hand rose to grasp the handle of the spoon so as to pull it out and inquire what the substance was, but Tony stopped the god from removing the utensil. He held up the large container of Nutella and Loki's eyes widened even more.

"This is Nutella. It's the best thing in the entire world, and I will give this entire container to you if you don't make any noise whatsoever for the rest of the day," the billionaire calmly stated. A look of contemplation crossed the younger god's face; he then nodded enthusiastically reaching like a small child for the container. Tony pulled it back in reluctance. "No more noise, remember?" Loki rolled his emerald eyes and silently motioned for the container which Tony very slowly handed over.

True to his silent oath, Loki remained silent the rest of the day which utterly shocked Thor – since when did Loki keep his word when it came to his mischief? He watched as his younger adopted brother ate every single spoonful of the substance known as Nutella, and lick every ounce of it out of the container, complete joy showing on the trickster's face. The God of Thunder was going to have to figure out how to get this holy substance into Asgard.

**A/N:**** I hope you enjoyed, and reviews are always enjoyed! And about future updates: I won't be able to update until after Saturday (I have to take the ACT – fun…) but I will do my best to update as soon as possible! And one last thing! If you, or any of your buddies, would like to submit a prompt or an idea to me I'd love to work with them ^^. Stay awesome out there!**


	3. Singing in the Shower

**A/N:**** Whoo! I'm loving this feedback! Thanks so much for the awesome reviews! ^^ Sorry for the little wait, but my tests are all done so I'll be able to update faster! Anyways I hope you enjoy! Oh, and I don't own the Avengers or Nutella. **

Loki had always enjoyed fast paced music, so it was no surprise – mostly only to Thor – that the trickster favored techno. The God of Mischief had come across the hyper genre on an outing to what the Midgardians called a mall. He had hummed the songs that graced his ears the whole entire day – much to everyone else's discomfort. Ever since then, the lie smith had been almost obsessed with every techno song he could get his hands on. After two days straight of constant mischief and pranks that ended almost badly – at one point Steve was hanging upside down out a window, and Natasha's hair was completely emerald – the Avengers sat down and had a private meeting. After ten minutes – they agreed that was the longest time that Loki could be allowed to be left alone – a verdict in which an old mp3 player would be given to the trickster in hopes to satisfy him – Stark called it the "Nutella Effect" – was made. They let Loki download fifty songs, which he did so with utter glee.

And so it was that the God of Mischief sat upon the island of the main kitchen in the Avenger household, a green apple flavored lollypop tucked in his mouth, a pair of green headphones on his ears, emerald eyes searching for any possible ways to cause more mischief, and fast paced techno blasting through his entire being – this was definitely the happiest moment in his life thus far.

His head occasionally bobbed his head to the beat, and his legs swung much like a young child's in utter bliss. When his lollypop was finished he pulled the soggy stick from his mouth and frowned slightly. He set it on fire, smiling again as the flame changed colors to the beat of his music. Steve was a little unnerved as he observed this from the other side of the room, but before he could say anything the trickster extinguished the flame with a wave of his hand and smirked at the super soldier. Loki pulled one of the headphones out of his ear and gracefully leapt from the counter, silently landing on the floor.

"I'm going to indulge in the process of bathing you mortals call 'a shower'. Do make sure no one has fun without me?" the god said, waving his hand over his shoulder at the super soldier, as he sauntered towards the bathroom. Steve just quietly shook his head.

The shower in the bathroom attached to Loki's room was quite large for Midgardian standards; jets lined the walls and ceiling, and a large touch screen allowed for temperature, pressure, and direction control. But the trickster's favorite part above all other components to the shower was the water proof docking station. He plugged in his mp3 player and turned it to its max volume. Almost all of the Avengers jumped from the sudden bass beats that were shaking every wall on that floor. Thor shook his head but laughed despite himself has he could hear his brother's voice sing above the loud music. It had been awhile since he had heard Loki sing, and it was nice, but the God of Thunder wasn't sure that "shut up and sleep with me" was entirely appropriate.

**A/N:**** I hope you enjoyed – even though it's a little short, I'll update sooner next time. ^^ Reviews and criticism are always welcome (remember, reviews = cookies and Loki wants a lot of cookies so help me feed him!). **


	4. Breaking Security

**A/N:**** Whoo an update! ^^ Thank you so much for the reviews, story alerts, and favorites; it really means a lot to me! Plus I love hearing from my readers! Anyways, this is actually a requested situation from a nameless reviewer (they know who they are ^^). I love writing about Loki accidentally getting himself into trouble, though I had to admit Bruce Banner was hard to write for at first, but hopefully he came out in character! I still don't own the Avengers, so no suing, please! Anywhose, please enjoy! **

It was no surprise to the Avengers that SHEILD deemed their current residence (Stark Tower) not secure enough to hold Loki – even though the trickster had given up villainy. The only one who even questioned the various agents and mechanics as they completely revamped an entire floor, turning it into a secure lock down system that rivaled the helicarrier was Tony Stark. The other Avengers and Loki glanced curiously into the new floor of the tower. Security screens were lit up along every wall, various control panels covered most of the floor, and a large holding cell was sitting in the corner. Loki smirked at the room; as if any of that could suppress the god.

Thor, Clint, and Natasha quickly went off to do other things as they didn't have avid interests in computers and such; Stark went down to the basement to sulk. That left a very intrigued Loki and a slightly worried Bruce Banner at the entrance to the security center.

"I wonder how many things they have changed," Loki stated as he calmly walked into the facility, tracing a pale finger across a control panel.

"Judging by the extreme amount of buttons, I'd say a lot," Bruce said as he took a hesitant step into the room.

"Do you think that cage is for you or for me?" the trickster asked with a smirk. Banner laughed a little darkly.

"You really want to see the other guy again?" he said with a smirk that rivaled the god's. Loki's own smirk faded away. "Yeah, who's the jokester now?" Banner mockingly asked. Loki's eyes narrowed.

"I hardly think that such a confrontation would be necessary," the God of Mischief asked, smooth voice not betraying the slight fear that crept into his mind. Bruce chuckled slightly at the god's discomfort. Loki merely turned away from the scientist and walked slowly over to the cage. "I wonder how similar this one is to the one before," he said, mostly to himself, as he gently placed a pale hand on the glass.

What happened in that next moment was almost too much for either being to fathom. Loki was suddenly yanked from the ground by a strong net, and Bruce, in an attempt to help the god, tripped over a trip wire that had appeared due to the net's deployment. When the trip wire was activated the holding cell opened and a robotic arm reached out and snagged Bruce from the ground. The cage door shut tightly and locked itself.

Loki was almost at a loss for words, but quickly recovered his composure. Using a little magic he burned – using green flames – through the net and somehow gracefully landed on his feet. He dusted himself off and turned to face Banner, but almost blanched at the sight before him. Bruce was trembling slightly, droplets of sweat beading on his forehead, and trying desperately to control the other guy. Loki backed away slightly, the memories from his previous engagement with the beast still fresh in his mind.

"Oh Asgard…Dear Odin! Please, don't Hulk-out Dr. Banner!" Loki pleaded, his composure slipping away from him.

"Loki, I'm not going to Hulk-out," Bruce said with a sneer. The trickster was reasonably unconvinced. He turned to the control panels, there had to be a way to open the blasted door! The god frantically started mashing buttons and spinning dials but nothing seemed to work.

"Damn it! Banner, I am far too unfamiliar with this type of Midgardian technology!" the God of Mischief cried from across the room. Banner, who was still trying desperately to regain control over his body, looked up to the helpless god running around like a frightened child.

"Get. Stark!" he ordered. Loki's eyes widened slightly at the harsh tone of Bruce's voice, but he nodded and ran quickly down the stairs that led to the basement. Tony hadn't even had a chance to glance at the god before Loki began shouting.

"Banner is stuck in the new cage that SHIELD just put in and he's about to Hulk-out, and I swear it wasn't me! The machines, they're EVIL! Please get him out!"

The man of iron simply blinked for a moment. Then he looked Loki in the eye.

"If this is a prank-,"

"No, I swear upon Thor's love for Mjolnir that this is the truth!" the god said in his most sincere tone.

"That's what you said when I asked you if you had broken into my candy stash – which we are still keeping a secret!" Stark said as he gestured with the tools in his hands.

"Anthony Stark, I would never lie in the matter of the Hulk. I actually have scars from that fight," Loki said in a dark seriousness. Tony looked down at the invention that he had been working on then back to the trickster's emerald eyes; there was a strange flicker of an emotion in those eyes. Stark sighed and headed for the door. Loki cautiously followed. As the two beings were headed back up the stairs an inconvenient sight welcomed them. Nick Fury stared at them with his good eye.

"What the hell are you two doing sneaking around here?" the director boomed fierce fully. Loki, silver-tongue that he was, was quick with an answer.

"Director Fury, it's good to see you too, really it is! Mr. Stark was just explaining to me the structural integrity of a so called 'cardboard box' and he was just about to go assist Dr. Banner in an experiment dealing with Midgardian physics which I am still unfamiliar with," the god said in a very convincing manner.

"An experiment?" Fury questioned, his voice booming through the stairway.

"Just you know, putting particles where they don't naturally go, that kinda thing," Stark added in smoothly and shot Loki a quick look that meant "be a distraction". Loki subtly nodded.

"Director Fury, please accompany to the living quarters for a beverage; I am very curious to hear about your reason for your current visit to our, uh, humble residence," The god said as he somehow led Fury away from the Security floor. Stark took this opportunity to sprint into the main security room and was almost shocked to see that Loki had in fact been telling the truth.

"J.A.R.V.I.S., get Banner out please," the billionaire ordered the AI.

"Right away, sir," the AI responded as the cage door opened forcibly. Bruce slowly walked out, finally catching his breath.

"Thanks, but where's Loki?" the scientist asked.

"Causing a distraction for us with Fury."

"You left Loki with Fury?" Both men looked at each other as that realization dawned on them. They both bounded up the stairs and burst through the door of the floor that housed the Avengers – and Loki. Stark had to bite his fist to keep from going into a laughing fit. Beside him Bruce was already failing to suppress his giggles at the scene in front of them.

Loki was lying spread eagle, face down on the ground, moaning something about vengeance and pirates. Hawkeye was standing next to him laughing hysterically.

"What happened?" Bruce asked.

"Loki learned what happens when one asks Fury why he has an eye patch," Clint answered, still snickering at the god bellow him.

**A/N:**** This is actually the longest chapter yet, yay! ^^ I hope you enjoyed, and please review and send in any requests – feedback is my Nutella (I promise I don't eat your reviews ^^'). Stay awesome!**


	5. The Mart of Walls

**A/N:**** Goodness, I'm sorry for the wait! My dad and I went on a longish trip, so I wasn't able to update till now. ^^' But I hope this chapter will make up for that! And I'm still accepting prompts (more prompts may help me update quicker – just saying ^^). So, I hope you enjoy another misadventure of our favorite god of mischief! **

Loki was unfamiliar with this thing called "a wall-mart" of sorts. He could not fathom why any of the Avengers would need a whole mart dedicated to walls. The trickster looked over at Thor who seemed to be overflowing with excitement – he loved going to new places. Clint Barton seemed a tad on edge as he made his way over to Tony Stark.

"Um, Mr. Billionaire, sir? Can't we afford a little better than a Wal-Mart?" the hawk practically screeched. Tony just rolled his eyes.

"Have you ever seen two gods, two super assassins, an angry scientist, an iconic super hero, and the best person to ever be alive, go into an uptown store unnoticed? I didn't think so!" the man of iron said in a hushed voice. Loki's eyebrow quirked.

"And they say I have an ego," the God of Mischief said with a smirk. The smirk faded when Tony gave him a death glare that could have easily rivaled Odin's. He decided to change the subject in order to avoid the beating that he was probably going to end up disserving if he kept the sarcasm coming. "What exactly is this mart of wall that we are going to?"

"It's a superstore that sells almost everything that normal people might need," Bruce, the "angry scientist", quickly explained.

"Ah, that sounds much more enticing than what I had previously been thinking," Loki said with a smile that set the hawk and the widow on edge – they still weren't very trusting of him. Without any further discussion, the Avengers and Loki all filed out of Stark Tower and into the three cars that were waiting for them. The drive to the Wal-Mart was fairly short – Loki had managed to keep himself entertained by constantly rolling his window up and down, much to Tony's dismay (Stark had elected to ride with Thor and Loki as they seemed to be the most destructive).

Upon arrival to the Wal-Mart everyone did what was to be expected of any super hero or ex-villain would do; they all ran at full speed to the toy section to see if they had any toys made of them. Tony was very pleased to see that there were many versions of the Ironman suit in miniature form. Steve couldn't contain his excitement as he picked up the small versions of his shield. Hawkeye stomped his foot like a small child and let out a lengthy rant brimming with profanity when he discovered that there weren't any action figures made in his honor. Natasha rolled her eyes any pointed out that there was a Nerf bow and arrow set with him on the box and he was on a party cup set – she had absolutely nothing with her face on it. Bruce was a little intrigued by the plastic Hulk hands that made noises when touched. Thor was dancing around victoriously as he held all six plastic versions of himself.

A frown formed on Loki's face as his eyes scanned the shelf for any sign of his name or face. He slowly walked over to the toys and plucked a package from the very back of the shelf. He looked down at the small version of himself.

"I look bored…" he observed. Banner glanced over at the action figure in Loki's hand.

"Do you really have an axe like that?" he asked pointing to the double battle axe in the box. Loki scoffed.

"As if I would ever fight with something so brutal," the prankster said with a smirk.

"Brother, look at this!" Thor yelled as he held up a box that held a frost giant action figure. "They're so tiny compared to the real ones aren't they?" He handed the package to Loki whose face became abruptly serious.

"These monsters do not disserve such replicas…" Loki whispered as his grip on the box tightened.

"Hey, remember that if you break something, I have to buy it," Tony said with a glare. Loki blinked back the unsuspected tears that had formed in his eyes, and unceremoniously threw the box on to the shelf, turned on his heal, and stormed off with the excuse of finding candy.

Thor suddenly noticed the plastic replicas of Mjolnir, and only calmed down when Bruce explained that they were really only made of plastic and possessed no power what so ever.

As Loki walked angrily about the Wal-Mart he noticed that none of the items had him on them. He sighed as he realized that he was rather responsible for that, but that was the past and he was no longer like that. He was so deep in his musings that he almost didn't notice the rather large candy aisle as he passed by it. The God of Mischief actually did a double take as he stopped at the entrance of the aisle. His eyes widened slightly. Luckily for his pride, the aisle was empty. He ran down the aisle in a glee filled fashion. Boney fingers flitted over every sugar filled package, childish laughter escaped his lips as he began to pick up as much candy as he could hold.

By the time the Avengers caught up with him, he had managed to acquire about $104 worth of candy. Tony face palmed, as Steve kindly brought Loki a basket which Thor, Natasha, Clint and Loki happily filled to the top. The total bill for the trip was $346 – all of which was candy with the exception of a new Ironman action figure to add to Stark's ever growing collection.

**A/N:**** Loki's going to have such a sugar rush from all that candy! ^^ Anyways, please review and drop by any prompts that you'd like me to work with, I really appreciate all feedback! :) (Voldemort face!)**


	6. Sugar Rushes Equal Sadness

**A/N:**** Sorry for the small wait! I blame Tumblr and War Horse (fantastic movie by the way – but a warning to Tom Hiddleston fans….it's a bit of a tear jerker – FEELS!) Anyways, I'm truly loving all this feedback you guys! You guys are the best! A warning about this chapter, it's a little sadder than the rest thus far (I'm still blaming War Horse for that one) but never fear Pepper to the rescue! I hope you enjoy! Oh yeah, and I don't own ^^, no suing please!**

It was a Thursday evening upon which many of the Avengers felt that it was necessary to indulge in what the Midgardians call a "party". Loki was almost as lost as Thor on the fact that a mortal party only really involved getting rather intoxicated and losing oneself completely via dancing or mindless conversing – or at least it did when Tony Stark was involved. The God of Mischief surveyed the room in which he had been literally dragged into – by Bruce Banner of all people. Thor was winning a drinking challenge with Clint, Natasha was holding a pillow very tightly to her chest and muttering about the walls having eyes, Tony, Steve, and Bruce were singing Karaoke (quite terribly), and Ms. Potts – who had decided to keep a better eye on the Avengers and the trickster – was carefully watching everyone's every move. Loki himself was half cradled over an enormous bowl of candy (of which he had already consumed about 16 pounds) next to a large window, gazing over the interestingly lit streets.

Thor had already told everyone else the fact that Loki on a sugar rush was very similar to a very drunk Tony Stark. In his defense, the trickster was always more passionately emotional than cranky and very rarely made completely stupid decisions whilst under the influence of sugar. Loki's brow furrowed as he felt himself begin to succumb to the intoxication. Things were about to get very interesting. He glanced back at the room and noticed that everything was beginning to turn purple. The trickster's only inquiry about this occurrence was why purple? Loki tilted his head slightly, pondering how long he had until the sugar completely took over.

"Brother! Come challenge me to what these mortals call an arm wrestle!" Loki's eyes narrowed. Did he really just shout that across the room? Almost all of the Avengers stopped whatever they were doing and stared at the God of Mischief. Thor looked as if he couldn't decide whether to swoon or throw up.

"Um…okay!" The God of Thunder confusingly assented. Loki sighed; he was much more intoxicated than he had planned on being. The two gods sat down across from each other at the coffee table in the center of the room. Thor placed his right arm on the table and watched as Loki placed his trembling arm opposite the God of Thunder's.

"Nervous Brother?" Thor asked as confidence began to flow through his entire being. Loki scowled at him.

"O'course not!" Loki's scowl turned to a grimace as he realized he was slurring his words a tad. Thor merely rolled his eyes and forcefully grabbed his younger brother's hand.

"On the count of three! One, two," Thor's counting was cut off by Loki who had – after shouting "three" – suddenly jumped up; throwing his entire weight into forcing Thor's hand down against the table. Unfortunately, the table gave way from the force and collapsed which effectively made Loki topple over on to his older brother.

With many "oofs" and what seemed to be Asgardian swears, the two brothers landed in a tangled heap in front of Natasha – who decided that that moment was the best time to throw her pillow across the room at Clint and run off shouting about how no one could catch her. Unfortunately for Loki, he had ended up on the bottom of the heap and was having the air crushed out of him thanks to the fact that he was significantly smaller than Thor. Tony, Steve, and Bruce ceased their singing and began laughing at the sight of a flailing Loki trapped underneath a very apologetic Thor. Clint was trying to laugh as well but was finding it difficult in his drunken state.

"Thor! GET. OFF." Loki was not very pleased with his current situation.

"I'm sorry brother, really I am!" Thor said as he tried to get off him without injuring him. As soon as he could, Loki slipped out from beneath him and pointed at him triumphantly.

"Ha-ha, I beat you, you big oaf! Finally after all these years, let it be known that I, the God of Mischief, beat the Almighty Thor at his own game!" Loki's tone had gone from victorious to dark. Thor was taken aback; Loki hadn't had that look in his eyes since his fight with the Avengers.

"Loki. I am-," Thor's apology was cut off by Loki pushing him rather forcibly away from him.

"I don't need your petty apologies, Brother!" There were tears in his eyes as he barred his teeth, almost grinning darkly. It was then that Pepper decided to step in. She calmly walked over to the pair of brothers, grabbed Loki's left ear, and proceeded to drag him out to the balcony. The Avengers shot each other drunken looks of concern.

Outside, Pepper let go of Loki who sulkingly sat down with his legs dangling over the edge. Pepper quietly sighed and joined him at the edge of the balcony. She was about to say something comforting when Loki spoke up.

"How do you always manage to have control in every situation you find yourself in, Lady Potts?" he asked quietly. Pepper couldn't keep the small smile from forming on her face. She gently placed her hand on Loki's back. The God stiffened ever so slightly.

"It's taken many years of practice," she said in an almost encouraging tone. Loki slowly buried his face in his hands; the sugar rush finally taking full effect. Pepper was almost a little surprised when the trickster began to sob quietly. Without lifting his head he began to speak between each sob.

"I-I never wanted to hurt anybody! I just wanted them to look at m-me l-like they looked at Thor! It didn't matter what he did! They always praised him for it! B-but when I did my best to please them they always looked at me like I was a monster! It all makes sense now though, I'm not even Asgardian – I-I'm a Jotun, a Frost Giant! No one loves Frost Giants…and when I tried to rid the universe of their presence; I was cast out; banished as if my life didn't matter to anyone!" Loki paused to catch his breath and pull out a container of Nutella that he had had hidden in his cloths. Pepper shook her head slightly and pulled Loki into a sideways hug. The God froze.

"You're only ever a monster if you deem yourself to be; it does not truly matter what anyone says you are, it only matters what you say you are. Even if your real family cast you out, you have all of us who will always be there for you. And Thor will never cease to be your caring brother, as long as you never cease to be his brother. You're not alone Loki, and you are very loved here by everyone – even Clint thinks you're one of the funniest people he's ever met."

"Lady Potts?"

"Yes Loki?"

"…..Thank you."

Pepper smiled as she felt Loki relax slightly, and couldn't quite suppress the giggle when she heard the Trickster's faint snoring a few seconds later. Comforting those whom others thought couldn't be comforted, that was her super power – always had been.

**A/N:**** Poor Loki! Anyways I hope you enjoyed, and I promise that I'll work with any prompt or request that comes my way, it'll come, I promise! ^^ Remember, feedback = my Nutella, and me + Nutella = faster updates ^^. Stay awesome out there!**


	7. COFFEE!

**A/N:**** This popped into my head as I sat down to write a chapter that was nothing like this ^^'. I blame the delicious coffee that appeared in my kitchen. Anywhose, the feedback is much appreciated, and I promise to keep the updates coming! Do enjoy! And I still don't own the Avengers, or Nutella, or Poptarts!**

As the Avengers became more and more familiar with the two gods' eating habits, they realized how strange they truly were. Thor mostly ate only Poptarts and various meats, while Loki only indulged in Nutella and interesting sandwiches. The others didn't quite approve of the fact that neither sibling ate a healthy diet, yet they were in impeccable shape. Loki had simply smirked and said that "gods don't tend to get fat", when they had inquired about his and Thor's eating habits.

It was a foggy Wednesday afternoon when most of the Avengers decided to make coffee. They had all agreed after Loki's sugar rush induced breakdown that the trickster was not allowed to intake anything with caffeine in it. Loki did not approve in the least bit when he found out. It only infuriated him even more when he went to confront the Avengers and all of them had a hot cup of coffee in their hands. He glared at all of them and crossed his arms.

"So you trust Thor with coffee and not me?"

"Brother, please-," Thor was cut off by a wave of Loki's arm.

"The last thing any of us need to experience is a hyper Thor," the God of Mischief said flatly.

"Thor always drinks coffee, and he has never flipped out on us because of it," Steve said defensively and received a grateful look from Thor and another glare from Loki.

"May I…please have a cup of coffee?" the younger god pleaded softly. Natasha raised her eyebrow at the prankster.

"What will happen if we do let you drink the coffee?" she asked. Loki gave an almost uneasy smile.

"I'm not actually sure," he stated shrugging his shoulders then clapping his hands together, "shall we find out?" Everyone else looked at each other with uneasy glances. All eyes landed on Thor who just looked to the ground. After a few seconds of deep contemplation, the God of Thunder looked up at his younger, adopted brother.

"Do you promise to fix anything if you break it?" he asked seriously. Loki rolled his emerald eyes and placed a pale hand on his hip.

"Yes, I promise." Thor smiled slightly.

"Loki may have this wonderful drink called coffee," he said rather triumphantly. Loki stood up a little straighter and a small smile appeared on his face; he looked at the room's other occupants with hope filled eyes. There was a collective sigh before each of them nodded their assent. Loki's small smile grew to a large grin as he turned and ran rather quickly into the kitchen. The younger god giggled quietly with eager anticipation as he put together his very own cup of coffee complete with for tablespoons of sugar and quite a bit of peppermint creamer. He carefully held his cup so as to not spill it as he crossed back over into the living room and gently sat down on the far side (away from the windows) of the couch and relished a small sip of the precious liquid. The Avengers watched with quiet curiosity as Loki drank the entire cup within a couple minutes. The god set the empty cup on the nearby coffee table and let out a small contented sigh. It took a moment for everyone else to notice the now still god's even breathing.

"Is he asleep?" Clint asked in disbelief. The other's just stared at Loki, mouths agape in utter shock. Bruce glanced over at Thor.

"So caffeine has the complete opposite effect on Loki than on every other being in existence?" he asked still a little shocked.

"Well I wouldn't say all other beings, but it appears my brother has an interesting reaction to the coffee," Thor said in a hushed tone. The room fell into a silence that was only challenged by Loki's barely noticeable snoring. The silence was suddenly broken by the ominous sound of a marker being uncapped. All eyes fell to Clint who was quietly making his way over to the unconscious god.

"Clint what are you doing?" Natasha asked wearily.

"Taking my revenge, duh," the hawk said in a matter-of-fact tone. The others just kept watching as Clint gently drew on Loki's face with a black permanent marker.

"Loki's going to kill you when he wakes up!" Tony spoke up.

"Actually, Loki respect's anyone who manages to pull a prank on him. Despite his reputation, my brother is very honorable when it comes to such things." Everyone stared at Thor for a second before glancing back at Loki then at each other. There was a split second before everyone ran to retrieve something prank worthy from their rooms.

When Clint was finished drawing on Loki's face he was shoved aside by Natasha who immediately began to paint the trickster's finger nails a bright pink. Bruce ran back into the room with the Hulk on it and with the help of the other two, managed to actually get it on the god without waking him up. Thor came bounding in with a pair of odd looking boots covered with fur. He carefully slid them onto his brother's feet. Steve walked in shamefully and handed Thor a toy helmet that resembled the Thunder God's. Thor gave him an inquisitive look. Steve raised his hands in defense.

"It was in my closet, I'm not sure where it actually came from," he said quietly. Thor merely shrugged then handed the helmet to Clint who gently put it on Loki. Thor tilted his head to the side; it was almost odd seeing his brother wear his helmet (or one like it), the feathers suited him – maybe he could try to convince him later that the horns weren't the best of style for him. Tony came back into the room at the moment brandishing a very red feather boa. The team sans Steve and Thor snickered slightly as Tony draped the boa around the god. Bruce quickly shot a few pictures with his phone.

It was a few hours before Loki abruptly woke up. He glanced down at his new attire then quickly looked around the room; no one was in sight. The trickster slowly got up and crept over to a nearby mirror. He was surprisingly calm as he took in his appearance; bright pink nails, poofy knee-high boots, a very large Hulk T-shirt, a too-tight replica of his brother's helmet, an obnoxious boa, and a moustache, monocle, fancy beard, and an arrow wound drawn on his face with black marker. Loki began to softly shake as he tried to suppress his laughter.

"The monocle was a nice touch," he said rather loudly. The Avengers slowly crept from their hiding spot also known as the kitchen. "But if you really wanted to see me in a more feminine state – judging by the fur, nails, and feathers than you could've just asked," Loki said with a smirk as he turned to face them. Everyone tensed as Loki glowed gold for a few seconds. Everyone but the two gods went slack jawed when Loki stopped glowing.

"Really, Brother?" Thor asked as he face-palmed. Loki - or rather, Lady Loki – smirked at him.

"I had almost forgotten what this form felt like." Came the terrifyingly female-voiced reply. It was hard for the other Avengers to take in the sight of Loki as a woman, with long, flowing, black hair, a horned head piece, very tight leather, lots of fur, and a bust that could rival many of Tony's past house guests. Loki laughed and relished at the interesting/uncomfortable looks that he got. Natasha merely "humphed" and dragged an almost drooling Clint away from the scene.

**A/N:**** Oh my goodness a Lady Loki has appeared! Loki has had bad luck with food groups lately ^^. Anyways, remember, Reviews = Nutella (and we all love Nutella!) and Prompts are always accepted – I promise they're being worked on! ^^' Stay awesome out there!**


	8. Lady Loki

**A/N:**** Goodness, sorry for the slight wait – I had a few unexpected family things to attend to, but I'm back! And thank you guys so much for the reviews, favorites, and alerts! Annnnnnnd guess what! SaiSaiLove has drawn an AMAZING piece of fanart based off the last chapter! I absolutely love it and was so excited that I literally danced around my house at six in the morning – my parents were almost worried ^^'. Thanks again for all the support guys! :D Anyways, I hope this chapter, despite its slight shortness, is enjoyable! And I still don't own the Avengers, Nutella, or Poptarts.**

Loki relished in the tension that had been building in the air for the past two hours. He still hadn't reverted back to his normal, male form. He smiled a creepy smile at Tony who was sitting at the complete opposite side of the couch from the trickster. The man of iron could not help the few shivers that found their way down his spine. Steve had busied himself with a puzzle on the coffee table at the center if the room and refused to look up at any costs. Bruce was hiding behind a two-week-old newspaper in a chair across from Tony. Thor – who was sitting cross-legged on the floor of the kitchen – was happily gorging himself with every flavor of Poptart to ever be created, and neither the hawk nor the widow had been seen since Loki's transformation.

Loki looked back at Tony and stared at him for three minutes straight until the billionaire broke the silence.

"Is that headpiece really necessary? I mean really? Every time I look at you I feel like my eyeballs are going to be gouged out." Loki merely smirked.

"But it is part of this outfit, and I cannot have an incomplete outfit," the momentary female god replied in an almost whiny tone. There came a muffled scoff from behind Banner's newspaper.

"Then change outfits," Tony said sternly. Loki huffed and pouted.

"But these are the only clothes that fit me," the god said in a very convincing sad voice. Tony contemplated a few seconds before shouting rather loudly, "Natasha we need you now!" to which the reply of, "No," came. Unfortunately for everyone, it was Pepper's day off and she had flown to somewhere in Italy to escape both of the Avengers' and Loki's chaos. Tony face-palmed at the situation.

"If you don't help, I'll tell everyone about the thing under your bed with the-," Tony was cut off by Natasha who stormed into the living room and hoisted Tony off the couch by his shirt.

"If you say anything else, you'll be dead before you can finish your sentence," the widow said sternly. Bruce buried himself deeper behind the newspaper he was still hiding behind. Steve began to slowly make his way to behind the chair that Banner currently occupied. "Nobody move another inch," Natasha barked at them. Loki raised a feminine eyebrow.

"Oh I see. Yes, I do believe her clothes would fit," the god said with an understanding smile.

"What?" the widow asked darkly. Loki smirked.

"Mr. Stark does not approve of my current attire; would you assist me in finding a more suitable outfit?" he said with a mock pout.

"Are you kidding me?" Natasha growled as she glared from the trickster to Tony – who still hadn't been released from her grip.

"Not at all I'm afraid," Loki said, feigning sympathy. Natasha glared at him again before throwing Tony back on to the couch and grabbing the god's right horn. Loki let out a shriek in protest and let out a long string of Asgardian profanity as the super assassin forcibly dragged him across the living room, down the hall, and into her room. Loki couldn't quite contain his shock as he made eye contact with Clint who was tied to a chair and gagged with something pink. Natasha dropped Loki on the floor as she made her way to her closet. She disappeared into it for a few seconds, then emerged with couple of interestingly colored items which she through at Loki before literally kicking him out of her room and slamming the door. Loki smirked as he heard a few sounds of struggle that most undoubtedly came from Clint.

The prankster laughed quietly at the hawk's unfortunate fate as he walked into his own room. He surveyed the clothes he had acquired.

"You've got to be kidding…" he muttered as he stared at the fluffy, snow flake covered pajama pants and the large Avengers T-shirt in his hands. He grimaced as he changed into the atrocious clothes. After carefully removing his headpiece, he pulled his hair back into a messy bun. He glanced at his reflection before he made his way back into the living room.

The other Avengers went slack-jawed as they watched the god calmly walk into the kitchen, grab a jar of Nutella and a large spoon, and then walk into the living room and sit cross-legged onto the couch. Tony snickered at the trickster's rather unfitting outfit. Steve – who had finally come out from behind Bruce's chair – furrowed his brow at the fact that Loki was wearing a shirt that had all of the Avengers on it. Banner raised an eyebrow at Loki's current hairdo. Thor – who had actually gotten full from eating too many Poptarts – laughed abruptly as he took in his brother's appearance.

"You know you could just revert back to your original form and avoid such humiliation, right dear brother?" the God of Thunder said amidst his uncontrollable laughter. Loki merely smirked. There was an odd noise from the direction of the widow's room before Natasha and Clint slowly walked into the living room – the hawk was cradling the left side of his face as if it had been injured. The widow scoffed at Loki.

"You're seriously wearing those?" she said in almost disbelief. Loki simply grinned at her before stretching out on the couch – effectively pushing Tony off.

"Yes, and you're not getting these clothes back – they are quite comfortable," the god said with a smug smirk.

**A/N:**** I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading, and you know the drill – feedback = Nutella = quicker (as long as I can stop randomly having problems ^^') updates! Stay awesome out there! :D**


	9. Circus?

**A/N:**** Thanks for all of the lovely feedback guys! ^^ And all of the favorites and alerts, they all make my day every time! This was actually a request/thought from **livi16 **that was made quite awhile ago – I'm sorry it took me so long to get it up (though I really enjoyed writing this chapter!) ^^Ooh! And I'm actually on a trip right now so I can't quite guarantee a really quick update, but I'll do my best! ^^ I don't own the Avengers, or Loki (which for his sake, is probably a good thing ^^'). Do enjoy! **

The Avengers felt very accomplished when they finally got Loki to return to his male form; so accomplished in fact, that they felt the need to celebrate it. However, they were not completely sure as to how they were going to celebrate. It was the man of iron that came up with the plan; a plan that was to be considered epic, yet almost random. The Avengers and Loki were going to go to the circus.

Natasha was the only one to notice Clint's sudden drop from all conversation, though Loki noticed with glee the unnatural shade of white the hawk turned as they all climbed into the various cars owned by Stark. Upon arrival to the local circus, everyone was escorted to a private balcony. Loki nervously glanced over the edge – he would never admit it, and probably attack Thor if he ever said anything, but the trickster was a tad afraid of heights. It didn't really affect him in battle, but in peaceful situations, he avoided high places. It was Clint's turn to watch with glee as he was the only one watching the god.

"No wonder you don't normally take the high road," the hawk said mockingly. Loki looked at him with a look of uncertainty mixed with anger.

"I see we have returned to the harsh, cold treatment," the God of Mischief said as he slowly made his way towards the agent.

"Only as cold as you are, Frost Giant." Loki froze for a second, thrown off guard by the statement.

"What?" It came out as a small whisper. Loki locked his gaze with Clint's and anger filled his eyes. "And they think I am the monster, the freak. At least I never put myself through any of that," the god said as he gestured at the circus bellow them. "At least I have real power, Circus Freak."

Clint glared at him for a few seconds before suddenly running to the edge of the balcony and gracefully leapt off. Before he reached the ground he pulled his bow and an arrow out of some really well hidden pocket and shot it at Loki. The prankster smirked as he caught the arrow in midair but let out a curse as rope appeared from the arrow and wrapped around his hand. Hawkeye pulled on the other end of the rope, effectively pulling Loki over the edge of the balcony as well. The Avengers – who hadn't noticed the previous scene – gasped in shock as they all ran to the edge of the balcony. Loki was still trying to recover from the rather ungraceful landing, and Clint was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, there came a battle cry from the other side of the huge circus tent.

"Damn..." Loki said under his breath as he turned to dodge the large elephant that was running at him. Hawkeye laughed gleefully as he shot a few arrows, some of which were on fire, at the god.

"Barton! Get off that elephant, RIGHT NOW!" Natasha shouted from the balcony. Clint sighed and calmly slid off the animal.

"Yes, mom..." he said loud enough for her to hear. Loki, who was still running from the elephant, let out another curse as he realized that he was cornered. He heard the hawk give some sort of command. The elephant closed in on the god and proceeded to sit upon him. Loki gasped as all of the air was forcibly crushed from his lungs. This was way worse than having Mjonir laid on top of oneself. The other Avengers all suddenly jumped into action. Steve and Natasha began to make the civilians and performers evacuate the tent, and Tony began to laugh so hard he went into a coughing fit. Thor was about to jump from the balcony to his brother's aide when he was pushed out of the way by a large green arm.

"Friend Banner?" Thor shouted to him, but the transformation was already complete. The Hulk leapt from the balcony and landed in a crater next to the elephant and a very much suffocating Loki. The Hulk picked up the elephant, which seemed very terrified of the green beast, and set it to the side. Loki was actually equally as terrified. The Hulk scooped up the fallen god and walked over to Hawkeye. He pushed the agent down harshly before unceremoniously dropping a very confused Loki at his feet.

"Puny God may be puny and selfish, but Hulk only can smash Puny God." the beast said in a rough, deep voice. Both Clint and Loki just stared in shock at the Hulk. He grunted then transformed back to a very naked and miffed Banner. The doctor shamefully accepted the cloak that Loki pulled out of thin air before pointing his finger angrily at them.

"Don't ever make me do that again, okay?" he said in a very commanding voice. Loki and Clint guiltily nodded. Bruce slapped his hands to their backs and calmly led them out of the circus ring.

**A/N:**** Whoo! Poor Loki! But of all people, the Incredible Hulk saved Puny Go-I mean Loki! Anyways, I love prompts and requests, so if you have one I'd very much enjoy working with them! Stay awesome out there!**


	10. Target?

**A/N:**** Whoo! Sorry about the wait – band camp kinda cuts in on writing time! But that's done now so I can update now! I hope you enjoy this chapter (I had a little too much fun writing it) ^^. It was inspired by the Target commercial about the Avengers, so…poor Loki. ^^' Anywho, I don't own the Avengers, Poptarts, or Target.**

Many of the Avengers had figured out that if anyone made Loki feel any sort of negative feelings they would all have to suffer through a long chain of mischievous and borderline dangerous pranks. Unfortunately for everyone, after the little circus incident Loki was feeling everything but positive. Natasha grimaced as yet another bowel of her favorite cereal turned into floating eyeballs that stared at her until she unhappily threw them away. Steve sighed at his reflection in the bathroom as he combed his hand through his newly colored, emerald hair. Tony, who was sporting new cuts and bruises from a haywire, experimental robot, was complaining about the fact that Bruce had yet to be pranked. Clint was nowhere to be found. Thor tried to explain that this was how Loki expressed his emotions and that things would soon calm down.

"I hope you're right, because his pranks are becoming more dangerous," said a slightly disheveled Bruce Banner who was dragging a barely conscious Hawkeye behind him. "I found him hanging by his bow from the top floor of the tower." The others looked from the agent to Thor who crossed his arms.

"Loki is still understandably unhappy with Clint," the God of Thunder said defensively before walking off to the kitchen. He pulled a box of Poptarts from one of the many cabinets. Just as he was reaching into the box, it burst into green flames. The god dropped the burning box and stamped out the flames. He held back a sob as he poked the sad remains of his beloved food. Thor stood up slowly, clenching his fists. "LOKI!" he shouted angrily. A form slowly came out from the shadows. Loki's head was hung low in shame; he knew he had finally taken it too far. He hesitantly walked over to his older brother. "Brother, why?"

"I-I…I just," Loki began hesitantly, but was cut off by Tony.

"Oh hell no! I have had enough of your personal problems that always destroy my tower! You…everyone is in need of punishment: Stark style!" the man of iron said, or rather shouted, as he stood up to face everyone. Natasha and Steve – who had walked into the room after the Poptarts had their untimely combustion – gave each other an uneasy look.

They gave the same look as they faced the Super Target in front of them. The drive over there had been the epitome of awkward. Clint, who had somehow recovered quickly from being loki'd, crossed his arms.

"Really? A freaking Target?" he shouted like an unhappy child.

"Yes," Tony said in a matter-of-fact tone. "But I have a plan. Hey, Reindeer Games, do you still have that horrid helmet of yours?"

Loki looked at him as a young child would look at someone who stole their candy.

"My helmet isn't horrid…" he said quietly.

"Yes, my brother always has his armor," Thor answered as he glared at Loki – the God of Thunder needed to avenge his Poptarts.

"Good!" Tony said as he clapped his hands together. They had just entered the Target and were somewhat pleased (except for Loki) to see quite a bit of merchandise in their honor. Tony turned to face the God of Mischief. "As punishment for trying to subjugate the Earth, almost destroying my tower, and making my life incredibly difficult you have to wear all of your armor in this store." Loki smirked.

"Really? That's all?" the god said, raising his eyebrow. Tony nodded and was given many concerned looks.

"Just remember, this is your atonement. Oh, and you can't leave or take off your armor until we say so," Tony said with his own smug smirk. Loki smirked back and concentrated his magic until his Midgardian clothes were replaced with his most recent battle attire.

"See, it isn't har-," Loki was cut off by the squeal of a child.

"IT'S LOKI!" another child shouted.

"GET HIM!"

Loki barely had enough time to properly react before he literally bolted away from the Avengers as several small children darted at him. Clint smirked.

"I see what you did there," the hawk said smugly. A young boy that couldn't have been any older than four ran up to the Avengers. He lifted a toy version of Captain America's shield and saluted to them.

"Don't worry, we got this!" he said before running after the other children. Steve almost teared up a little. The others couldn't help but laugh a little as they heard Loki scream in the distance.

The younger god jumped and somersaulted out of an aisle as he dodged a toy Mjolnir. He sprinted full speed in the opposite direction and let loose a long line of profanity. He jumped behind a few boxes. A few workers glanced warily at him to which he smiled in an attempt to comfort them. Unfortunately, the workers just turned and ran away. The trickster closed his eyes and concentrated. He couldn't harm the children of course, but he had no idea how to stop them.

"There he is!" Loki jumped up and bolted again. He serpentined through the aisles then made a break for it. The god literally leaped into the women's restroom. An elderly woman shrieked and proceeded to beat him with her purse.

"Mom, what have I told you about violence in public!" a younger woman said sternly as she pried her mother off of Loki. The older lady grumbled something that sounded like an insult before stomping off and out of the restroom. The younger woman helped Loki up off the ground.

"Sorry about that, she really is sweet when you get to know her. Now, do explain why you barged into the lady's restroom unannounced?" the woman said sternly. Loki looked up at her, shame flooding his features.

"The children, they are chasing after me with the intention of capturing me under the pretense that I am still a villain," the prankster said quietly. The woman looked him up and down before grabbing his right wrist and dragging him out. The children encircled them as soon as they left the restroom.

"Listen up, this man is not here to do any harm and is not in need of being captured. Now, who wants to go get autographs from all of the Avengers?" All of the children immediately assented and eagerly ran off to find the others. Loki breathed a sigh of relief then turned to face the woman.

"Thank yo-," Loki was cut off – yet again – by the woman.

"Do you promise to never again try to take over the world?" Loki nodded his assent. "Good then that's all the thanks I need," the woman said with a small smile before turning to walk away. Loki watched her leave with a look of bewilderment. _Midgardians are….odd. _He thought before turning to go find the Avengers. _But they have more power than any god I know._

**A/N:**** Loki has a heart! Anyways I hope you enjoyed, I always love feedback (really it makes my day every time!) ^^ And as always if you have any requests, ideas, prompts, or anything of the like, I'd love to work with them! :D Stay awesome out there!**


	11. Lokitty

**A/N:**** Yay another chapter! We've reached over 50 reviews, keep up the awesomeness guys! Really, I love all of the feedback, and I am glad that everyone is enjoying this series as much as I am! Anywhose, I don't own the Avengers, or Nutella! **

It was an average Tuesday night in Stark Tower – well, at least as "average" as it could be. Every Avenger and Loki were sitting in the main living room and watching an incredibly odd cartoon.

"What kind of hero gets his powers from a spider? A freaking spider!" Clint complained from his place on the floor in front of Natasha who was successfully using the Hawk as a foot rest. Thor, who was too entranced by the cartoon to notice Clint's insult, was completely flabbergasted as to how this hero could produce webs and swing on them like ropes. Tony, who had somehow ended up sitting next to Loki – again, was silently laughing at the hero's costume – there was so much spandex that it made the Cap's costume look fantastic.

"Doesn't anyone get the feeling that they know that guy?" Bruce asked from his perch in a chair to the side of everyone else.

"Yeah, I think I do," Steve said as he returned from the kitchen with a fresh cup of coffee. Loki glared at the screen for a moment – something was missing. The god's stomach growled faintly. Nutella! That was the thing he most desperately needed. The trickster gracefully stood and made his way to the kitchen. As he was reaching for the handle of one of the many cabinets he felt something quite odd. Thor was the only one to hear Loki's subtle "uh-oh" just before the God of Mischief sneezed harder than the God of Thunder had ever heard his brother sneeze. The other Avengers glanced over at Loki and were slightly shocked when all they saw was a puff of smoke.

Thor was the first to react. He leapt over the chair that he had occupied moments before and bounded over to his younger, adopted sibling. The others weren't sure if Thor's sudden laughter should've worried them or not.

"Oh brother, whatever has happened to you this time?" The other Avengers' eyes widened as they heard a loud _meow_ in response. The older god bent down and scooped up the feline. Loki was a slender black cat with golden fur spotted on his head. Green eyes glared at the room's occupants. He hissed angrily – now was not the time for his magic to malfunction. "I must say dear brother, this is by far one of my most favorite of your forms," Thor said happily as he carried Loki back into the living room. Loki jumped out his brother's arms and pounced onto Tony who froze from his sudden appearance. The man of iron could have sworn that the cat-god smirked at him as the feline crawled up his chest and curled up on top of the arc reactor. The billionaire face-palmed as Loki began to purr loudly. Everyone else began to laugh at the pair. Clint began to make rather inappropriate jokes about the two, much to Steve's discomfort.

"Ha-ha, laugh all you want, but at least I'm not a complete loner," Tony mocked as he stood up cradling Loki so he wouldn't fall. The feline god let out a loud meow in protest as the man of iron set him down and walked off to his bedroom. The others just shrugged it off and slowly made their way to their own rooms. Loki waited until everyone was completely out of sight before he gracefully bolted to Tony's room. The cat-god leapt onto the large and relished in the glare he got.

"Hel_loki_tty," the man of iron said with a smirk to which he could have sworn the trickster glared out. The lie smith made a noise that was the cat equivalent to a scoff before crawling back onto Tony's chest. The two slept peacefully that night in each other's company.

. . .

Tony awoke to a very odd sensation and to a very concerned "damn" from Loki. The man of iron's eyes tore open. There was a very naked god of mischief on top of him. The others looked at each other with concern as they heard indiscernible shouting and movement from Stark's bedroom. Thor face-palmed as he heard his brother's laughter. The younger god suddenly bolted out of the man of iron's bedroom wrapped up in Tony's sheets. The billionaire chased after him shouting various profanities and threats.

"Called it," Clint said nonchalantly as he sipped his coffee and eagerly watched the two chase each other for most of the morning.

**A/N:**** I wish I could have a Loki kitty, I bet he's soft. I hoped you enjoyed this little tidbit and are eager for more, and as always I really enjoy working with prompts and ideas, so feel free to toss those my way! ^^ Stay awesome out there! **


	12. Parents

**A/N:**** Yay a faster update! This one is a tad more serious though, but there is humor in there, I promise! ^^ I just want to take a quick moment to properly thank everyone for all of the wonderful support! Seriously, all of you are amazing! :) Anyways, I don't own Nutella or the Avengers!**

Loki simply stared out the window; his breakfast (which only consisted of Nutella) was left untouched in his lap. Two large ravens stared back at him.

"Thor?" the younger god called out slightly. The God of Thunder came bounding over to his bother and clapped his hands loudly in joy.

"Oh good, they received our message!"

"Message?" Loki did not like where things were headed. Thor slapped the trickster on the back and smiled eagerly.

"Mother and Father will be dining with us tonight!" The older god exclaimed happily.

"Here?" Loki's voice rose in pitch, much to his dismay, as he asked. Tony, who had been watching the prankster from the kitchen (he swore he'd kill Loki if he so much as tried to turn into a cat again), sauntered over to the brothers.

"Yep, only Tony Stark is awesome enough to have two of the most powerful gods over for dinner," he said with a smirk. Loki glared at the billionaire for a moment before glancing up at Thor.

"And why wasn't I told of this until now?" the God of Mischief asked with a fair amount venom in his voice.

"Let's just say it's a little revenge for yesterday morning, cat-boy," Tony said before turning to walk off.

"Don't pretend you did not enjoy it, man of iron!" Loki called after him.

"J.A.R.V.I.S., if you will," Stark said calmly. Loki barely had enough time to question before a large robotic hand came out of the ceiling, grabbed him, and held him outside of the window. The god could not help the small yelp that escaped his throat as he dangled about a hundred stories above the ground. It did not help that he could hear Tony and Thor laughing at him.

After a few hours of hanging out the window, Loki was finally allowed back inside.

"Mother and Father will arrive in one hour, do look presentable, please?" Thor addressed all of the Avengers and Loki. He mostly got smirks in reply. His younger sibling waited until everyone else left the room before practically exploding.

"Why are they coming? They're going to be so angry with me! I should hide, really anywhere, but not in Midgard….I need t-." Loki was cut off by Thor.

"Brother, they feel no such emotions about you. They miss you dearly, and they wish to try to rebuild their bond with you," Thor said soothingly. The trickster looked at him, doubt filling his expression.

"How could they ever forgive me?"

"Loki…they already have, and plus, all of the Avengers forgave you, even Agent Barton!" the older god said triumphantly. Loki shook his head slightly.

"I don't think I believe you…" the younger god muttered as he abruptly stormed off. Thor shook his head a little before heaving a sigh – tonight was going to be very long.

Roughly ten minutes before Odin and Frigga were to arrive, the Avengers and Loki assembled together. Thor surveyed his comrades and brother. Tony was dressed in a sleek black suit with a tie the same color of his Ironman suit, Natasha was in a moderately short black dress and dangerous looking heals, Bruce looked a little uncomfortable in his grey suit and purple tie, Clint looked almost out of place in his pinstriped suit, Steve looked somewhat relieved in his "vintage" business suit from the 1940's, and Loki looked rather shifty as he kept transforming his outfit from his Midgarian dress suit and scarf to his full on Asgardian armor sans the helmet. Thor, who was dressed in his full on Asgardian armor, laughed a little.

"Brother, I do believe the armor will do perfectly; Mother will be very proud to see what good condition you've kept in," the God of Thunder said encouragingly. Loki cast his gaze to the ground as he let his armor fully adorn his thin frame. Bruce was the only one to notice the trickster's breath hitch as they heard a very loud and strange noise abruptly come from the other side of the main entrance. Tony clapped his hands together as he quickly made his way to the door.

"Well, let's get this show on the road!" he said in a somehow sarcastic manner. Loki was about to jump behind Steve to hide, but Thor caught his arm and half dragged him to his side.

"I promise dear brother, everything will be fine," the older god whispered. It took a significant amount of Loki's concentration to keep his composure as Stark opened the door and welcomed the All-father and his wife into his not so humble residence. Everyone, except Thor, was a tad shocked when Frigga half bolted into the room and scooped Loki into a hug. The trickster was slightly caught off guard as she began to mutter motherly things and about how worried she'd been, how much she's truly missed him, how he is in a great need of a haircut, and how Asgard felt significantly less intelligent without him there. Everyone else's attention was directed to Odin who looked very out of place in his Asgardian armor. Clint muttered something about how he really needed to get an eye patch because all of the important people had one. The King of Asgard gave a sturdy nod to his firstborn and respectfully acknowledged each Avenger as Thor introduced them. After a few minutes of further rather awkward introductions, everyone made their way to the large dining table that was lavishly set up.

The first course of the meal went rather smoothly. It wasn't until half way through the meal that everyone noticed that Loki had been extraordinarily quiet. Frigga glanced over at Odin and whispered, "I think we might have lost him." Odin nodded subtly, watching Loki's illusion eat the trickster's dinner.

"But where would he have gone?" the All-father asked.

"I believe that beautiful balcony over there might be a good place to search," Frigga said encouragingly. Odin nodded again before politely excusing himself from the table. He carefully made his way to the balcony. He noted with guilt the almost inaudible sobbing coming from his younger son's silhouette. Loki was sitting in the edge of the baloney with his legs hanging over the edge. Odin silently walked over to his son and slowly sat down next to him.

"You're illusions are getting much more realistic, my son," the All-father said tentatively.

Frigga and the Avengers watched the two gods' conversation from afar. Oddly enough, the goddess and Steve were the only ones that could easily pick up the entire conversation. They occasionally smiled at one another as they eavesdropped on the very heartfelt conversation. After awhile, everyone could see Loki's body language shift to a softer mood.

"Father?"

"Yes, Loki?" The God of Mischief bit his lip, contemplated whether or not he should speak, but for once he let his heart make the decision for him.

"Can you not act as the All-father for but a moment?" Odin wasn't sure what Loki was playing at, but he need to prove to his son that he trusted him.

"Of course, my son."

Odin almost leapt out of shock when Loki abruptly half-threw himself onto the king and hugged him a little too roughly. The All-father could feel all of his reserve breaking down as he watched his youngest son, who he had previously thought to be lost forever, sob into his arms as Odin carefully cradled him.

Everyone else inside were dabbing their eyes subtly as they watched the scene play out between father and son. Thor suddenly jumped up a little, joy completely taking over his entire being.

"Mother that reminds me; I need to tell you about this wonderful substance known as Nutella!"

**A/N:**** I think I just got attacked from an entire army of Loki feels! Goodness! I hope you enjoyed this, and want to read more! As always please submit any requests, prompts, or ideas that you'd like for me to work with – it really is fun to work with you guys! ^^ Stay awesome out there!**


	13. Sentiment

**A/N: ****Sorry for the bit of a wait – I was traveling again. Sorry if Loki seems a bit dark in this chapter (he is Loki after all) but I blame the feels. This is a continuation of the last chapter by the way. ^^ Anywhose, thanks for all the support, and I hope you enjoy! :) And I don't own the Avengers, Nutella, or Poptarts.**

Tony simply glared at what used to be his living room. Various drinks had been spilt on almost every single square inch of the floor, one of the windows was completely covered in Nutella, Thor was literally buried in boxes of Poptarts, Steve was curled up in a ball on top of the refrigerator, Clint and Natasha were sitting back to back on the kitchen counter, Bruce was nonchalantly sipping coffee on the balcony, and half of the furniture was still on the ceiling.

"LOKI!" he said loudly, anger dripping from his voice. He saw an arm pop up from behind an overturned ottoman and noticed that the trickster's legs were splayed over it.

"If you wish to speak face to face, Mortal, than you will have to come over here." Came the muffled reply. Tony grumbled something about lazy gods as he stomped over to the Asgardian. The man of iron couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his face as he looked down at Loki, who was half tangled in his cape with Mjonir sitting proudly on his chest.

"Now how is it that we came to this little situation?" the billionaire asked; the smirk growing as Loki rolled his eyes and grumbled something inaudible.

The previous night had been very rough in the Avenger's household. Odin and Frigga had had to leave before dinner was finished due to some important Asgardian matters – though Loki still had his doubts about that. Just before the All-father and his wife departed, Odin had escorted a very disgruntled Loki back inside after their little heart-to-heart conversation on the balcony.

_The others were a tad worried as Loki slowly made his way back to the table after his adoptive parents left. Thor held his breath as he watched his brother's face redden. The trickster suddenly jumped up from his seat with great force. Before his chair even clattered to the ground, the younger god was at the fully stocked bar at the other side of the living room. _

"_Brother, I would not advise doing that!" Thor shouted as he ran over to Loki. _

"_Let the guy have a drink, obviously he needs it…and I did offer him one a long time ago," Tony said calmly. _

"_No, you don't understand; when Loki indulges in alcoholic drinks he loses most control of his magic," the God of Thunder explained as he tried to stop his brother from concocting a beverage. Loki merely shrugged him off, and downed whatever he had been making. There was an ominous popping noise as the prankster sighed slightly._

"_Ah, that's the good stuff," the god said contently as he quickly began to mix another drink. Thor, after failing again to stop Loki, ran off to the kitchen and quickly came back with a large jar of Nutella._

"_Wouldn't you rather have this, Brother? Mother thinks it's the most powerful thing in all of Yggdrasil!" the older god said desperately. Loki glanced at Thor for a moment before grinning – which worried the other Avengers even more – and taking the Nutella from Thor. _

"_Brother, you have actually proven that you have some form of intelligence," Thor narrowed his eyes at that, "this is exactly what I need!" the God of Mischief said happily as he began to mix the holy, hazelnut spread into his drink._

"_This isn't going to end well is it?" Bruce asked uneasily; the others nodded in unison. Loki downed his drink in one go; everyone stood in slight battle stances as they waited to see what would happen. The younger god hiccupped ever so slightly._

"_Just two drinks are all he can handle?" Clint asked in disbelief. Loki glared at him._

"_For you information, mortal, I have quite the tolerance. If I recall, my last record was about 524 kegs of Asgard's finest ale," the trickster said in a matter of fact tone. Tony's jaw dropped._

"_We soooo need to go drinking together," he said as the others looked at him disapprovingly. _

"_Brother, please, I still think this is unwise!" Thor pleaded._

"_Who said I was wise?" Loki muttered as he made some odd hand gestures._

"_What are you doing?" Natasha asked, worry lining her tone._

"_Summoning a…..well, that didn't quite work…" the younger god said as he held up the box of Poptarts that had appeared in his hands. He had been trying to summon a cup of Asgardian ale. He looked up at Thor with a sly smirk. "Here, Brother, have infinite Poptarts!" he said wildly as he summoned countless boxes of the God of Thunder's favorite food. Thor couldn't decide if he was happy or terrified, but the Avengers never heard his reaction as the older god became buried under the boxes._

"_Dude, what else can you do?" Clint asked eagerly. Loki smiled slightly, the embarrassment from his parents' visit wearing off. He snapped his fingers, and a disco ball appeared of the ceiling. _

"_Well, that works too," the trickster muttered as he downed another drink. And so the night progressed as a rave filled with failed magic. Loki was glad that he had managed to distract everyone else from his "daddy issues" as Tony called them. However, he wasn't surprised when Thor broke out of his pile of Poptarts, caught Loki, and put Mjolnir on his chest. The younger god looked up at him. "What is this? A new form of sentiment?" He laughed a little darkly. "Sentiment! What a lie!" _

"_Brother, you shall stay here, in this spot, until you can properly act, and until you can tell me the real meaning of sentiment," Thor said commandingly. _

"_Would you like that handwritten or typed?" Loki said with a smirk. The God of Thunder merely shook his head and made his way back to his large pile of Poptarts. Loki glared at him as he walked away. _

"_You're such a kill-joy!" Tony shouted after Thor. The God of Mischief closed his eyes and concentrated on trying to summon another drink, but was annoyed when the furniture suddenly appeared on the ceiling._

"_What did I tell you about breaking physics?" Clint shouted as he pointed at the now furnished ceiling. Loki merely shrugged – or at least did his best to since Mjolnir didn't allow for much movement._

Back in the present, Loki attempted to shrug again as Stark continued to smirk at him.

"You're on clean up duty, Daddy's Boy," Tony said as he turned to go rouse the sleeping God of Thunder. Loki rolled his eyes and muttered a chain of Asgard's finest profanity.

**A/N:**** I hope you enjoyed and would like to send me any feedback, prompts, or ideas – I love them all! :D Stay awesome out there!**


	14. Oh God, A BABY!

**A/N:**** Sorry for the wait, my computer decided that it was too old for this kind of thing, but it's doing better now. Anyways, thanks for the continued support! I don't own the Avengers, and I hope you enjoy!**

It was a Wednesday – a very cloudy Wednesday at that. Bruce watched uneasily as Loki, who seemed to be staring off into space, muttered a constant flow of ancient words. A loud scream interrupted the scientist's staring. Loki smirked and laughed slightly as the sound of running met his ears. Clint bolted into the living room with a towel wrapped around his waist – he had been enjoying a shower only moments before.

"LOKI WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!" the hawk shouted as he flapped a feathered arm at the god, who's smirk only grew larger. The S.H.I.E.L.D. agent was completely covered with black feathers.

"I'm not quite sure that I know of what you speak, Hawkeye," the lie smith said smoothly. Bruce couldn't contain his laughter as he took in the sight of the master marksman.

"This isn't funny! Change me back, right now!" Clint shouted as he stomped his foot. Loki rolled his eyes and waved his hand at Hawkeye. The feathers immediately fell to the floor along with the white towel. Bruce's howls of laughter, Loki's snort, and Clint's squeal of terror could be heard through the entire floor of Stark Tower. The hawk glared at the trickster and pointed at him. "You just moved to the top of my list!" he proclaimed as he picked up the towel and stormed off.

"Ooh, you're in trouble now!" Bruce said mockingly. Loki had a perplexed look on his face.

"What list does Agent Barton speak of?" the God of Mischief asked.

"His revenge list."

"You would have thought that I would have already been the first on that list," Loki said with a smirk.

There was a loud bang outside the main entrance. Thor burst through the door with a large grin plastered on his face.

"My friends! We have found something amazing!" the God of Thunder said rather loudly as Steve calmly walked out from behind him. The super soldier was cradling something.

"Quiet Thor, you'll wake her up!" he said in a hushed whisper.

"She?" Loki inquired, standing up.

"You stole a baby?" Bruce asked, his voice beginning to rise.

"Like father like son…" Loki grumbled as he face-palmed.

"We didn't steal her! We found her, all alone, in the first floor of the tower!" Steve said defensively.

"What the heck is going on?" Clint asked as he walked into the living room – fully clothed. "OH MY GOD! THAT'S A BABY!" The infant in question suddenly began to cry out.

"Clint, you woke her up!" Steve scolded the agent in a hushed voice as he tried to sooth the baby girl in his arms. Natasha angrily walked into the living room with her hands pressed firmly against her ears. She hissed something in Russian that everyone assumed was profanity. Bruce indulged in his on face-palm before looking up at the ceiling.

"J.A.R.V.I.S., please tell Tony to come up here, now, please."

"Mr. Stark has informed me that he is very busy at the moment," the AI replied smoothly.

"Do tell him that The Other Guy has requested his presence."

"Right away, Dr. Banner." There was another loud noise outside of the door before the man of iron came bolting through it. The billionaire tried to hide his slight terror with a subtle "'sup" before he noticed the still crying baby.

"What the-."

"Tony, they stole a baby," Bruce explained.

"We didn't steal her! She was abandoned at the bottom of the tower, and she was all alone – we had to help her!" Steve pleaded as he cradled the baby closer to his chest.

"Indeed, we are merely protecting this tiny person," Thor chimed in. Tony looked from Steve, to Thor, to Bruce, then to the floor.

"Well, we could keep her, and raise her on our own – then we'd have a really cute representative!" Tony concluded as the baby began to coo gently.

"So we could take her in as our own?" Thor inquired excitedly.

"Oh Hel no! I will not let any of you adopt anyone!" Loki yelled as he walked over to Steve and took the baby. The super soldier was surprised when the baby didn't cry. "Do tell me if I am wrong, but is there not an authority that takes in missing children and helps them find their home?"

"Um, I think so…" Tony said uncertainly – he didn't normally deal with children.

"Yes, Mr. Laufeyson, there is such an agency. Would you like directions to their headquarters?" J.A.R.V.I.S. cut in.

"Yes, thank you J.A.R.V.I.S.," Loki said as he turned and began to leave. A short walk later found him staring at a very large pair of wooden doors. He glanced down at the sleeping baby in his arms. The god had to admit that she was quite cute. The trickster scoffed slightly, "Sentiment…" he muttered as he glanced up at the sky. In truth, he wished he could keep this little girl in his life – she was so innocent. He was a little envious of her innocence – he couldn't remember a time in his life that he had been like her. It seemed that his life had been rather dark from the get go. But he knew the consequences of such actions, so he placed a gentle kiss atop the small infant's head and pushed the doors open.

The lobby was rather empty say for a few chairs scattered about and the large desk at the end of the room. Loki slowly approached the desk and was a little surprised when he recognized the woman that was sitting behind it.

"Can I help yo-, you're the guy from Target and the guy who tried to take over the world…" she said uncertainly.

"Subjugate, I merely tried to subjugate this realm. But that is the past, and alas I have much larger problems now," the God of Mischief explained; a tone of indifference hiding all other emotion from his voice. The woman noticed the baby in his arms. "She was found alone in Stark tower, and I would like to personally make sure she finds her way home," Loki said as he lifted her up slightly. The woman furrowed her eyebrows, no doubt finding it odd that Loki of all people was helping a baby.

"Well, you came to the right place. I'll take her, and if you leave us a way to contact you, I'll personally see to it that you are contacted as soon as she finds her home," the woman assured him as she bent over the desk to take the baby out of Loki's arms. He couldn't help the sad feeling that took over his entire being as he let go of the infant. The woman looked from the little girl to Loki. "My name is Natalie; would you possibly like to go out with me some time?"

That was definitely not the reaction that Loki had been expecting.

"I get off at five; I can meet you at six," she said quickly as she scribbled something on a small piece of paper. "Here's my number!" Loki took the paper and smiled at her, a tad unsure of what he should do.

"Thank you very much, Ms. Natalie," he heard himself say – this was going to be hard to explain to the Avengers. "I look forward to seeing you tonight," he said as he bowed his head slightly, sparing one last glance at the baby girl before turning and leaving the building.

A date…with a mortal. He wasn't sure how he was going to tell Thor.

**A/N:**** Oooh Loki's got a date! Things are about to get interesting! ^^ I hope you enjoyed! And do submit any thoughts, ideas, or prompts if you have any; feedback = Nutella! ^^ Stay awesome out there!**


	15. The Date

**A/N:**** Sorry for the slight wait – I blame band and the Olympics (they're just so distracting)! Anyways thank you guys so much for all of the awesome feedback and ideas guys! I've got some really interesting ideas for future chapters, and I'd like to thank DhampyrX2 because the ending of this chapter was inspired by their review. ^^ Anyways I don't own the Avengers or Nutella, and do enjoy!**

Loki rubbed his temples with pale fingers as Thor's voice continued to boom through his entire being. The other Avengers seemed to be a tad disgruntled as well.

"YOU'RE COURTING A MORTAL?! I'M NOT SURE AS TO WHETHER OR NOT I SHOULD BE PROUD OR FEARFUL!" Loki rolled his eyes; he'd been listening to the God of Thunder for almost two hours.

"Thor, I understand your concern, but I am not the same as I was before. I also have found myself in the debt of this mor-…Natalie. This is a fitting way to pay her back, and possibly have a little fun whilst doing so, aye my friends?" the God of Mischief asked calmly, looking up at the others.

"A) so, we're actually your friends now? And B) you're actually going through with this?" Bruce asked, raising his eyebrows. Loki crossed his arms.

"Well yes, to both of your questions," he stated in the most sincere tone that he could muster.

"How are you in debt to her?" Steve inquired. Loki's gaze dropped to the floor.

"She is the one who made the children in that 'Target' store leave me alone – I owe her my life," the God said quietly. Everyone gave Loki questioning looks.

"Do you even know what to do on a date, here at least?" Tony asked skeptically. Loki looked up as if to say something but furrowed his eyebrows in contemplation; he slowly shook his head.

"I believe that it is safe to assume that I am unaware of the proper courting tactics as my last 'date' ended with Sleipnir." Thor stopped his worried pacing and stifled a laugh which earned him a glare from Loki.

"I'm not even going to ask what that's about. J.A.R.V.I.S., make reservations for two at the usual place for 6:30 tonight," Tony said he pulled his wallet out of his pocket. As he pulled out a card he stared at Loki. "If you go crazy with this, you'll never see the light of day again." A perplexed look formed on the trickster's face. The man of iron sighed. "This is a credit card; you pay for things with it."

"I am fully aware of what a credit card is, Stark. What I do not understand is why you are helping me."

"Well, you have been behaving lately, and you did kinda save a baby earlier," the man of iron mumbled in a defensive tone. Loki was a bit stunned; he fumbled his words as he tried to thank Tony.

"So, what are you going to wear, Loki? Cause trust me, armor is not fitting for a date," Bruce said as he looked the God up and down. The trickster rolled his eyes and used a little magic to transform his clothes into a sleek black suit complete with a black vest, black tie, white undershirt, and a gold and green scarf.

"Is this more fitting, Dr. Banner?" Loki asked, a smirk forming on his face.

"I don't the scarf really works," Clint commented under his breath.

"Really? Because I have heard many good things about this appearance. Agent Romanoff, does this appearance not seem adequate for you?" the younger god asked.

"If you're asking me if I think you're attractive than the answer will always be no," Natasha said, glaring at the prankster. Loki sighed ever so slightly.

"I was talking about the suit, but if you really feel that way I am inclined to tell you that I take no offence to that what so ever. But how does the outfit work for you now?" he asked as he motioned to Clint who was suddenly wearing a suit similar the God of Mischief's. The only difference was that the scarf was purple and black.

"What the?!" Clint shouted in protest. The widow made an almost unnatural noise before turning red and quickly leaving the room.

"See, women love the scarf!" Loki said triumphantly.

"Mr. King of Everything, I believe now would be a proper time to call your date and inform her of your dinner plans," J.A.R.V.I.S. cut in. Tony glared at Loki.

"You told my AI to call you 'King of Everything'?" Loki merely smirked at the man of iron and calmly left the living room to go call Natalie. The billionaire narrowed his eyes. "J.A.R.V.I.S., in the future please call Loki 'Reindeer Games'," Tony said with his own smirk.

"Very well sir, but I do not think that he will be very pleased with that," the computer replied.

"I am still not able to believe that my brother has a date, with a mortal!" Thor said, throwing his arms up.

"Better start believing now, Brother; I must be off to meet my…date," Loki said as he walked back into the room, a touch of worry etched in his tone. The others looked at him and tried to offer words of encouragement, but none of them knew what to see.

. . .

Loki sat alone at a small table in a decently crowded restaurant. He glanced down at the white tablecloth and traced over the silver utensils with a shaking hand. He couldn't quite figure out why he was so nervous. Perhaps it was because Natalie was running late. These thoughts were cast aside when the god caught sight of the woman quickly making her way to his table. She was wearing a strapless black dress. She smiled when she saw Loki and quickly sat down.

"Sorry I'm a bit late – traffic was terrible," she said apologetic tone.

"Tis fine," Loki said, nodding his head slightly. A waiter calmly walked up and patiently took their order – Loki had decided that he wanted to know every single detail about almost all of the dishes. Natalie giggled slightly as the waiter finally left the table after fifteen minutes of explanation.

"I think I'm beginning to understand why they call you the God of Mischief," she said. Loki gave her a slight smile.

"They don't just call me that, I really am a god," he said, pride etched heavily in his tone.

"Ah, so you're still trying to be superior to everyone else; I'm so glad! I was beginning to think that you had really switched over to their side," she said, an odd gleam appearing in her eyes. Loki's eyes widened ever so slightly – how had he not noticed before?

"Amora…" he said with as much venom he could muster. The Enchantress let out a delighted giggle.

"Of course! I am actually a little surprised that you didn't notice sooner!"

"So, Natalie?"

"Doesn't exist, never did. Which reminds me; watching you being chased by children is quite entertaining," she said with a smirk. Loki slightly growled.

"And what about the baby girl?"

"She's safe, the real authorities have her now – I knew that you wouldn't be very pleased with me if I let her be harmed." The trickster sighed – half out of relief and half out of annoyance.

"What do you want Amora?" he asked harshly.

"Well I had been thinking of offering my help in the instance that you wanted to take advantage of the Avengers while you had their trust."

"That won't be necessary, I have everything where I want it," Loki said calmly. Amora seemed quite a bit disappointed at that.

"What a shame, I was looking forward to causing some chaos and seeing Thor again." The God of Mischief scoffed and stood up.

"Good luck with that, and with paying for all of that," he said motioning to the plethora of plates that were being brought to their table. Amora was about to say something but Loki had already teleported back to Stark Tower. Loki face-palmed as he stood just outside of the door to the main floor. Tonight had not gone at all how he had planned. He was slightly mad at himself for being tricked by Amora. He slowly opened the door and was met by a variety of greetings

"You're back early? Must've been rough," Bruce said sympathetically.

"Did you get stood up?" Steve asked worriedly.

"You didn't destroy anything, did you?" Tony asked skeptically.

"It was the scarf, wasn't it?" Clint asked mischievously.

"You didn't threaten her, did you?" Natasha asked with a smirk.

"Brother?" Thor asked worriedly. Loki slowly walked over to the couch and limply fell on to it.

"Amora's in town…" he said quietly.

"Did she ruin your date?!" Thor's voice escalated to a very loud volume.

"She was my date…"

"Oh Brother, I am so sorry….here, have some Nutella," Thor said sympathetically as he handed his adopted brother a large container of Nutella. Loki sniffled slightly as he ate an entire spoonful in one bite. Thor watched the prankster for a moment. He was going to have to have a serious talking to with Amora.

**A/N:**** I hope I didn't make Amora too out of character (I did my best ^^'). And I really hope you enjoyed and as always feedback is to me as Nutella is to Loki! Stay awesome out there!**


	16. Just an Average Thorsday

**A/N:**** Goodness I am very sorry for the long wait – all I can say is that Band Camp + tumblr + YouTube + writer's block = really slow updates….sorry, but now that that's all out of the way I promise not to drop off the face of the Earth arbitrarily. So this chapter was a little hard to develop – but it was a nice creative challenge – it's based off the idea by the awesome **Ice Jazz Elleth**, and I hope it's enjoyable! I don't own the Avengers, Nutella, Wii, or Super Smash Brothers. **

Loki woke up at precisely 6:03 am. It was Thursday; he hated Thursdays. He rolled out of his bed and groggily walked over to his bedroom door, magically changing into his normal midgardian clothes as he did so. The smell of freshly made coffee greeted him as he shuffled down the hallway. The god rubbed his eyes in a feeble attempt to rid himself of the grogginess.

"GOOD MORNING, BROTHER!" Thor boomed from his perch on the living room couch. Loki rubbed his temples and grumbled something inaudible.

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Tony commented from the kitchen.

"I don't think Loki has a right side of the bed," Bruce said as he grabbed a cup of coffee. The God of Mischief didn't even acknowledge the two men as he sauntered into the kitchen, acquired some Nutella, and moseyed into the living room. Loki sat on the opposite end of the couch from Thor who grinned at him. The younger god tried to ignore the God of Thunder. Loki carefully scooped out some of his precious Nutella and was about to indulge in its wonderfulness when Thor turned to face him.

"Brother, it has been many moons since we hath, as the Midgardians call it, 'hung out' with each other. Perhaps we might be able to do that today?" the older god asked, hope filling his tone. Loki glanced at him before staring down at the ground in contemplation. The trickster's thoughts were interrupted by an odd sound that came from the hallway. A yawning Steve emerged and glanced around.

"Isn't it a little early for everyone to be up?" the super soldier asked.

"I'm always up this early," Bruce answered.

"I never went to sleep," Tony cut in.

"What would have us do together, Brother?" Loki asked, completely ignoring Steve's question. Thor's face seemed to brighten up at the acknowledgement of the brother relationship between him and Loki.

"Well, I think it might be fun to participate in some Midgardian activities!" the Thunder God said excitedly. Bruce, who had made his way into the living room, pointed at a box that was sitting in the far corner of the room.

"What's that?" he asked. Tony appeared nonchalantly at his side and sipped his coffee.

"Those are some spare parts that came in the mail yesterday….hey, I have an idea!" the man of iron said with a sudden mischievous smile. He quickly walked over to the opened box and pulled out the bubble wrap that had been wrapped around the previously mentioned spare parts. He tossed it to the two gods. "Here, have at it!" he said with smirk. Thor, who had caught the bubble wrap stared at it in confusion. Loki ignored his brother's words of protest as he reached over and took the bubble wrap. The gods jumped when one of the bubbles popped in Loki's hand.

"What is this trickery?" Thor asked as Loki popped a few more bubbles. A sly grin spread on Loki's face.

"Do try it, Brother; it is most…invigorating!" the younger god said as he offered the wrap to the God of Thunder. Thor held out a tentative hand and popped a bubble. His eyes widened and joy spread throughout his entire being. The two siblings glanced at one another then to the bubble wrap. Loki uttered something and waved his hand over the wrap. Tony, Bruce and Steve went slack-jawed as the entire living room, kitchen and every single piece of furniture – decorative pillows included – became covered with bubble wrap. There was a brief silence before all five of them pounced in various directions, popping as many bubbles as possible. Almost an hour later Clint and Natasha wondered in to the bubble wrapped room.

"What the hell?" Clint asked aloud. Tony paused in his hyper popping.

"Avengers, we have been given a mission! No one is allowed to leave this room until every single bubble is popped!" the man of iron half shouted across the room. The two master assassins grinned.

"Challenge accepted," Natasha said with a smirk as she and the hawk leapt onto the couch and commenced with the popping of the plastic bubbles.

A few hours later all of the bubbles had been popped, and the deflated plastic magically faded off the walls. Loki, who had a small content smile, glanced around the room.

"Now what?" he asked. Clint suddenly jumped up as he had an epiphany.

"I have an idea! Hey, Tony, do you have a Wii?" the hawk asked. Tony smirked at him.

"Clint, that has to be the dumbest thing you've ever asked me. Of course I have a Wii, I'm Tony Stark," the billionaire stated as he sauntered over to his entertainment center.

"What is this 'wheee'?" Thor asked.

"It's a gaming system," Bruce answered.

"Do you have Super Smash Brothers Brawl?" Clint asked excitedly.

"Duh," Tony said as he popped the disk in. Clint eagerly handed Thor and Loki a couple of Wiimotes.

"What is this?" Loki asked skeptically.

"It's okay. Just move the stick around to select a character," Tony explained. Clint stifled a laugh as Thor picked Pikachu. Loki had a little more trouble deciding; he finally settled on Link simply because he wore green. Clint helped them select a battle stage; Pokémon Stadium ended up being picked in the end. The Avengers relished in the sudden loss of composure from both of the gods. The Asgardians almost panicked as the battle began.

"Thor! How dare you-," Loki began in protest as he watched his character get blasted off the screen by a bolt of lightning.

"I am sorry, Brother; I know not what I am doing!" Thor interjected. Loki's brow furrowed in concentration. He would not be beaten so easily. He mashed every button on his Wiimote and smiled in satisfaction as Thor's character was thrown of the stage.

"Ehehehe," Loki laughed. The Avengers watched in odd fascination as the two gods fought each other for two hours straight. When it seemed that the gods were done smashing each other, Steve spoke up.

"You know, it's such a nice day today; we should go to the zoo!" the super soldier said eagerly.

"That actually sounds quite intriguing," Loki muttered. A short, almost uneventful – Loki insisted on giving every red car he saw a flat tire – ride to the local zoo later, left the Avengers and Loki at the entrance gate.

"Okay, to avoid getting recognized we should split up," Steve said, turning to face the others. Clint glanced around before grabbing Natasha's arm and dragging him off in the direction of the bird section. Tony looked from Steve to Bruce before shrugging and walking down one of the random paths; Bruce and Steve followed shortly behind the billionaire. Loki gave an odd look at Thor before grabbing his sleeve.

"Shall we go observe the Midgardian creatures then, Brother?" the God of Mischief asked softly. Thor beamed at his younger brother.

"Of course, Brother!" the thunder god boomed as he lead Loki down the middle path. After thirty minutes of aimlessly wandering around Thor spotted a sign that said "Horses" and smiled joyfully. "Loki, this way, you are most certainly going to love this!"

Loki was forcefully dragged in the direction of the sign. Thor let loose another dazzling grin as he watched his brother's face light up in a way that he hadn't seen since they were small children.

"Oh my…They are so beautiful, wow…THAT ONE LOOKS LIKE SLEIPNIR! Well, at least with only four legs," Loki said as he jumped onto the fence that separated him from the horses. Thor couldn't find the words to express his utter happiness at that moment. To see Loki so genuinely happy because of something that he had done meant all the nine realms to him. Loki grinned madly at his brother before trying to climb over the fence to pet the horse that looked similar to his son.

"Hey, you! Get down from there!" a staff member shouted as he ran towards the two gods.

Tony face-palmed when he heard Thor and Loki's name over the security intercom. The Avengers assembled at the security booth at the far end of the zoo, each fearing the worst. They walked over to two slightly shameful looking gods. A security guard walked over to the Avengers.

"Are you with these two?" he asked. The others nodded. "Well then I must ask you to escort them out and never let them return to this zoo." The others glanced at Thor and Loki in concern before leading them out of the booth.

"What the hell did you do?" Tony asked worriedly.

"Let us just say that Loki knows just about every horse related insult in existence…" Thor mumbled. Everyone decided to drop the subject at that.

"So, who's up for Schawarma?" Tony asked in a suddenly upbeat tone. Everyone silently agreed. Loki looked from Avenger to Avenger and smiled to himself. Maybe Thursdays weren't so bad – though they would never compare with Mischief Mondays.

**A/N:**** So once again I really apologize for disappearing there for a bit! I really hope you enjoyed this slightly lengthier chapter, and look forward to more! And as always I am open to prompts, ideas, and I love feedback! Stay awesome out there!**


	17. Mischief Monday

**A/N:**** Dear God it feels like I time traveled...I'm really, really sorry that it has taken me so long to update! Between school, band, other projects, and my computer dying it was very hard to get this chapter out...Buuuut it's out now! Yay! And it's not the last! I don't plan on ending this series anytime soon - it's way too fun to write! I will update much faster in the future, and I hope you enjoy!**

Tony Stark groggily woke up around 5:03 in the morning. He wearily rubbed his face with oil stained hands.

"JARVIS, what is today?"

"It is Monday, September-,"

"Monday?"

"Yes, sir."

"Oh shi-," Tony said loudly before he was abruptly caught up in a silver net. A recording of Loki's voice echoed through his bedroom.

"_I would say that you have been 'Loki'd', but this was far more than a prank. You, pathetic mortal, have stolen from __my__ personal stash of Nutella. Be glad that I have found myself in a forgiving mood. This is your only warning, Man of Iron. Touch my Nutella again, and I swear on Thor's love for Mjolnir that you will never walk straight again." _Tony narrowed his eyes.

In the other room, Loki smiled happily to himself as he heard the billionaire scream. The net that Tony was in had begun to tighten at a very fast rate.

"JARVIS! Help!" he choked out. The AI sighed.

"Very well, sir," the computer said. Tony shrieked slightly as he was unceremoniously dropped onto the floor. The God of Mischief laughed slightly before contently licking a spoonful of Nutella.

. . .

At 7:20 Natasha quietly slipped into the kitchen. She was looking forward to feasting upon her apple butter toast. After putting the bread into the toaster, she calmly poured herself a cup of coffee. As she poured a healthy amount of French vanilla creamer into her cup, Clint sleepily sauntered into the kitchen. Natasha raised an eyebrow as she took a sip of her coffee. The master marksman grumbled something that sounded quite like a question.

"What?" the Widow asked. Clint merely mumbled something about coffee and took her cup. Natasha was about to scold the Hawk, but she was interrupted by a loud popping noise followed by a blinding flash. Clint shook his head but suddenly became aware of an odd feeling.

"Oh my God….." he heard his voice say, but he wasn't the one who had spoken. He looked up and gasped. Natasha tried to take in the sight of her body standing before her. "Clint?" she asked in a masculine voice.

"Yeah?" Came the too feminine reply. The S.H.I.E.L.D. agents stared at the bottle of creamer that had been left o the counter. A single word had been etched on to the label in elegant handwriting: _Loki'd_.

Loki smirked as he watched the two assassins frantically attempt to figure out how to switch back to their own bodies from his unnoticed perch on top of the many cabinets in the kitchen.

. . .

The soft fabric of a red and blue decorative pillow crumpled from the pressure of being tightly hugged by a certain star-spangled captain. Steve hugged the pillow tighter as he watched various bombs explode across the large television screen in front of him. Bruce watched his fellow Avenger with a weary eye - maybe letting the super soldier watch a full length documentary of World War II wasn't the best of his ideas.

"You know," Loki's voice interrupted the scientist's thoughts, "if I had become king of this world, all warfare would've ended," the god said matter-of-factly. Both Bruce and Steve turned and glared at Loki, but were equally surprised to see that the trickster's eyes were glued to the television. "Or at least...I like to think so," he said, a touch of sadness and guilt etched in his voice. The lie-smith was shaken out of his trance when Thor's almost literally thunderous footsteps echoed down the hallway. "Uh-oh..." Loki quipped before sprinting full speed out of the room.

"I wonder what that was about..." Bruce mused aloud before gasping in shock. "Steve! Why are you glowing red?!" he half shouted. Steve looked down at his hands and narrowed his eyes - he was indeed glowing a faint red. The first Avenger glanced down at the pillow in his lap. He wasn't completely surprised when he finally noticed five small letters stitched onto the back of the pillow.

"Did you really just get Loki'd?" Bruce asked with a well hidden smirk - there weren't many perks to having the ability to turn into the Hulk, but one of the main ones was knowing that Loki wouldn't pull any annoying or stressful pranks on him for fear of being smashed.

"Ho, fellow Avengers!" Thor greeted as he walked into the living room. "Friend Steve! Why are you glowing?" the god said with much concern.

"Your brother," the super soldier said sternly.

"Loki did this? It seems so...childish," Thor said with a touch of disbelief. Steve simply gave him his I'm-Captain-America-so-your-argument-is-invalid look. Thor merely raised an eyebrow. Their stare off was interrupted by a very beat up Tony who limped into the living room.

"What happened to you?" asked a slightly amused Bruce.

"I don't want to talk about it..." Tony said as he tried to push past Thor to get to the kitchen. The God of Thunder stopped the man of iron with his right arm.

"Did my brother do this to you?"

"I said I don''t wanna talk about it," Tony said more forcefully as he forced his way around Thor, only to stop as a very terrified looking Natasha and a worried looking Clint slowly walked into the living room.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked.

"We have a little problem," the widow said as she motioned to the hawk who stood behind her, "Nat and I somehow switched bodies..." The other Avengers narrowed their eyes at the same time.

"Natasha what are you talking about?" Tony asked, trying to stifle a laugh. Clint (who was really Natasha) crossed his arms.

"I'm Natasha, Stark, and we would really like to fix this now. I don't think I trust Clint with my body."

"Did my brother do this to you?" Thor asked, disappointment taking hold of him. The two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents nodded in unison.

"JARVIS, where's Loki?" Tony inquired as he still tried not to laugh at Clint and Natasha's predicament.

"He is currently hiding in the closet down the hall, sir," the AI replied with a touch of amusement in his computerized voice. All eyes turned to the hallway that led to their bedrooms. The Avengers slowly crept down the hall and gathered around the small linen closet. After mentally preparing himself, Thor ripped open the door. Loki, who had previously been sitting cross-legged like a child in the closet, threw colorful confetti at the Avengers, jumped out of the closet, and sprinted for the living room.

"Odin's beard! Loki get back here!" Thor shouted as he pushed past the other Avengers and ran after his brother. Loki was slightly shocked when he was tackled to the ground. The God of Thunder pinned the God of Mischief down as the other Avengers surrounded them. The younger god coughed lightly before looking up at the others; he tried using his most innocent look he could muster.

"Don't do that face! It may work on tumblr, it doesn't work on me," said Tony. Loki glared at him then attempted to push Thor off of him.

"Brother, I will let go after you fix Clint and Natasha, make Steve stop glowing, and apologize to Tony." The trickster grumbled something under his breath before reluctantly giving in. He muttered an ancient spell. Steve sighed in relief as his hands ceased to glow. There was a bright flash of light followed by two more sighs of relief.

"Thank god! Being a girl is...weird - no offense Nat!" Clint said as he touched _his_ face with _his_ hands.

"There, things are back to normal, now , do get off me Thor, you are quite heavy," Loki said with great strain in his voice. The God of Thunder shook his head.

"You haven't apologized to Tony yet." Loki growled slightly.

"He is the one that stole _my _Nutella, he deserved what he got." There was a minor stare off between Tony and the God of Mischief before Bruce cut in.

"Does the other guy need to ask you to apologize?" Loki blanched slightly before muttering a quick "sorry", and avoiding eye contact with everyone in the room. Thor laughed slightly before getting off of his brother.

"But to just be on the safe side, Brother, at least until it is no longer Monday," the thunderer said as he summoned Mjolnir, "here you go!" Thor gently set the hammer on Loki's chest, and received a very offended glare. "Now friends! Shall we go watch what you call a movie?" The other Avengers unanimously agreed and happily sauntered off in a group to one of the many media rooms.

"THOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO R!" Loki shouted after them. He knew there was no point in trying to move Mjolnir. This had to be the worst Mischief Monday _ever. Oh well, _he thought, _at least there's always next week!_

**A/N:**** Poor Loki! ^^' And imaginary cookies go to anyone who found the Parle (it's a fantastic cosplay group!) reference! I have had a few requests that I will work on, but I am always open and eager for more! Thanks for reading and stay awesome out there! :D**


	18. Merry Christmas!

**A/N:**** This is a little short Christmas special that popped up into my mind – and sorry it's three days late ^^' I got a new laptop and have been very distracted, but the good news is that I finally have a functioning word processor, so I can actually write chapters on my computer now! I don't own the Avengers or Mistletoe! I hope you enjoy!**

"What is this _Santa_ that you speak of?" Loki asked as he crossed his lean arms. He was currently donned in a mostly green sweater with white snowflakes sprinkled about it; its neck line rose all the way up to his chin as what the others called a "turtle-neck". It was most uncomfortable, and secretly humiliating. It was a Monday, but not just any other Monday; it was Christmas Eve. The whole concept of Christmas rather baffled the God of Mischief, but the concept of Santa baffled him even more. The humans trust a fat man whom they've never met or seen to come into their residence and leave presents, while they don't trust him to bring forth glorious freedom. Humans were odd creatures in his opinion.

"I just explained it to you Reindeer Games, do keep up!" Tony said as he delicately put another ornament on to a very bright Christmas tree. The god glared at him before gracefully pulling out a candy cane and vaporizing the plastic wrapper that covered it. He delicately licked the curved top and gently bit down on it.

"There's more to Christmas besides making out with candy canes, weirdo," Hawkeye muttered as he set down a box of decorations.

"If this is your definition of 'making out' than I have pity on any mate that you may ever acquire," Loki said with a smirk that awarded him a glare from Clint and a loud snort from Tony. Steve walked in to the living room and glared at all three of them.

"And Christmas isn't all candy and Santa, either. It's about the incredible journey and bi-"

"Yes, yes, the birth of your 'Jesus'. I know, Dr. Banner explained that earlier," Loki interrupted. The captain gave him a disapproving look.

"It's also about finally getting the woman of your dreams to know how you feel about her!" Clint chimed in as he pulled a bundle of mistletoe out of the box. Loki's left eyebrow rose in inquiry as the man of iron and the first avenger face palmed. The master marksman, using a small bow that had previously been concealed in one of his many pockets, shot the mistletoe up onto the ceiling.

"Really, Hawkeye? Mistletoe?" Bruce said with a smirk as he entered from the main entrance to that floor. Thor walked up behind the doctor and looked just as confused as his adopted brother. The two gods slowly walked over to the source of their confusion and stared up at it. The sound of snickering and hushed laughter filled the room.

"What, might I ask is so funny to you mortals?" Loki hissed. Tony pointed up at the dangling plant.

"When two people stand under mistletoe at the same time, they have to kiss each other, not on the cheek or anything like that, but a full on kiss on the mouth," the billionaire stated with a smirk.

"That sounds like something we have back in Asgard!" Thor exclaimed enthusiastically. Loki rolled his eyes.

"Except in Asgard the two people are…bound together for the rest of the night," the younger god remarked. It was Tony's turn to lift an eyebrow.

"Well, we best bear out this Midgardian tradition," Thor said as he turned to face Loki. Hawkeye, who had been about to make some comment on the fact that the gods would never kiss each other, choked on the air in which he had been breathing in as Loki forcefully grabbed Thor's shirt and pulled him down till their lips met. Everyone, sans the gods, jumped slightly when they heard the click of a camera. All eyes went to Bruce who still had his phone in his hand. Loki quickly pulled away from Thor.

"What are you doing?!" the trickster inquired rather harshly. Bruce shrugged slightly.

"Do you know how much money we could make if we published this? Just think about it!" he said before abruptly leaving the room. Clint, who seemed to have finally actually breathed in some air, jumped up.

"That's disgusting! You're brothers! And…and-"

"I'm adopted remember?" the God of Mischief said with a smirk.

"So? That's still, just…wrong – it is very, very wrong!" The marksman wasn't sure if he wanted to throw up or gouge his own eyes out with an arrow to rid himself of what he had witnessed.

"So does that mean you're gay? Cause that's kinda, well…unexpected – at least for Thor," Tony stated with a tad bit of shock.

"Gay? Ah, you are referring to a state of homosexuality. Thor isn't, he loves more women than I'll ever get. And I prefer the term pansexual as I can assume any shape, gender, and species that I wish – though I am rather partial to horses," Loki explained in an even tone. Thor laughed uneasily while everyone else raised their eyebrows in mixed emotions.

**A/N:**** Merry Christmas everyone! And a new year's chapter is already in the works! ;) Stay awesome out there! **


	19. Happy New Year!

**A/N:**** Sorry this is a few days late, but I got in the first week! ^^' I should be writing essays, but this is far more fun! Happy New Year everyone!**

It was New Year's Eve, and the Avengers were having a party – a party filled with almost every type of alcohol that Tony could get his hands on. After Loki's little alcohol induced magic accident after Odin and Frigga's visit, however, the Avengers had banned all alcohol from the god. What they didn't know was that Loki had a full proof solution to that problem - all he had to do was temporarily bind his magic and drink, a lot. Fortunately for him, Earth's Mightiest Heroes were currently washing away their sorrows with many, many drinks. The Trickster slunk over to the bar and began to fix himself a glass. Thor nervously appeared by his side.

"Brother, need we have this discussion again?" Loki merely smirked at him.

"Worry not...Brother, I have bound my magic, see?" he said as he held up a pale, bony hand and snapped his fingers. When nothing happened Thor sighed heavily and stared at Loki for a few moments.

"Okay," Loki ginned widely. "But you must drink responsibly." The younger god snorted a slight laugh, but nodded his assent, and continued with his drink making.

"Whoa. whoa! Are we really gonna let Rock of Ages drink?" Tony half shouted across the room. Loki glared at him for calling him that incessant nick name.

"Worry not friends! Loki cannot use his magic at the moment, and I trust that he will not break a thing!" Thor boomed before the God of Mischief could say any rude comebacks.

"I have a feeling that the world might actually end after all…" Hawkeye grumbled.

"You know? What if instead of destroying my property like we _always_ do, we go to a club?" Tony suggested as he wearily eyed his recently repaired living room.

"What is this club that you speak of, Man of Iron?" Thor asked in an unsure voice.

"It's like an Asgardian feast, but with less food, an overabundance of drinks, and a lot of dancing. I'm in!" Loki explained with a touch of excitement. Thor raised his eyebrow before chuckling slightly.

"That sounds most interesting, but very fun indeed! Count me in as well!" the Thunder God boomed. Without much further discussion, the Avengers with a very enthusiastic God of Mischief in tow, ventured down the street to one of the most expensive clubs in New York City. Loki's eyes widened more than they ever had (even counting when Odin told him that he was adopted and then conveniently went into the Odinsleep) as soon as he entered the establishment. Blasts of techno shook his core, but before the hundreds of people swaying to the beat almost completely enveloped him, the Trickster darted to the bar on the left side of the dance floor with a gleeful laugh. Tony patted Thor's shoulder as he walked by.

"I worry about your brother often," the billionaire said with a slight smirk.

. . .

It was three minutes to midnight and the Avengers were currently huddled in a corner as they watched Loki continue to dance on one of the taller platforms the club had. This had been going on for almost four hours straight. Hawkeye wearily leaned over to Thor.

"How the hell is he still going?" the Marksman asked. Thor shook his head slightly.

"I have no idea; I have never seen my brother dance really…until now," the older god answered.

"Somebody should probably go get him before he misses the count down," Steve said as he downed another glass of some exotic, fruity drink.

"Leave him…" Tony said, suddenly waking up from his alcohol induced slumber.

"I am not sure if we will be able to get his attention," Thor stated with a hint of worry.

"You've had my attention this entire time, oaf." Everyone except Natasha jumped when Loki appeared at the table.

"I hate it when he does that…" Clint grumbled. Loki smirked mischievously at him before gracefully shoving Tony further into the booth that the Avengers currently occupied and sitting down next to the man of iron.

"Loki, exactly how many drinks have you had this night?" Thor asked disapprovingly. The younger god smiled a proud, triumphant smile.

"427 – The bartender said that I wouldn't have to pay if I got to 20. I now never have to pay for a drink here, not that I would have anyway. Oh, and I must ask, what in Odin's beard is 'YouTube'?"

Loki's question went unanswered as the entire room, say for the two gods, began to loudly count backwards from ten. When they got down to one, they erupted into cheering and drunken toasts. The God of Mischief smirked slightly as he watched the Avengers hold up glasses of various drinks. He was surprised when Tony pulled the god's arm up to join the others.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" they cheered before downing their drinks. As Loki easily finished off his drink, his thoughts went to the new year. Perhaps it could be a fresh start for him. He smiled to himself. Nope, this was guaranteed to be the most mischievous year yet.

**A/N:**** In all honesty, this chapter was originally going in a completely different direction…but I think Loki definitely enjoyed himself! I hope you enjoyed and stay awesome out there! ^^ **


	20. Hangovers and Children

**A/N:**** Sorry this chapter is a tad late, but I did it! :) Hopefully, my Valentine's Day special will be more on time. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! And I don't own the Avengers, Loki, or Nutella**

It was January 2nd, and Loki had yet to immerge from his chambers in Stark Tower. JARVIS continued to assure Thor that the God of Mischief was still alive, though he hadn't moved since he passed out on his floor a day earlier. It was around lunch time when a certain goddess showed up at the main entrance. Thor happened to be the one to let her in.

"Hela! Whatever brought you here?" the Thunder God inquired wearily.

"Where is my…father?" she asked with a slight glare.

"He is in his chambers at the moment. " Thor was slightly surprised when Hela shoved him aside and entered their living quarters.

"Step aside, Son of Odin," she said as she did so. The Thunderer seemed almost at a loss for words.

"JARVIS, is my brother awake yet?"

"It appears that Mr. Laufeyson is still incapacitated," the AI responded wearily.

"Odin, help us…" Thor said under his breath as he hurried to tell the Avengers of his niece's arrival. The Goddess of Death quickly located Loki's room and rather loudly barged in. In the other room, Tony groaned as he heard a loud crash and a surprised shriek. The God of Mischief was quite caught off guard when his daughter literally threw him out of his room. He grimaced as he ungracefully collided with the floor in the hallway.

"Hello to you too, Hela…" the Trickster mumbled under his breath as he tried to fight through the hangover induced nausea.

"When in Hel were you ever going to tell us the truth, _Laufeyson_?!" she asked vehemently. Loki attempted to stand, but Hela pinned him down with her foot.

"It is good to see you too, my daughter,'' he bit sarcastically. He grimaced as the goddess pushed down harder.

"Were you just planning on keeping the fact that I am the daughter of Laufey's son? That I have no Asgardian blood?" Loki thought a moment before answering.

"It came a shock to me as well, and I have been very busy as of late-,"

"Busy doing what? Pulling menial pranks on 'Earth's Mightiest Heroes'?"

"My pranks are not menial! And I have been busy keeping the universe in balance with my…chaotic ways," Loki said as smoothly as he could muster in his hung-over state. Hela leaned in close to his face.

"You will regret keeping this a secret, oh, and Sleipnir wasn't very happy either," she snapped before teleporting back to Hel. Loki put his hands on his face in an attempt to clear his head.

"What the hell was that about?" Tony quipped as he and the rest of the Avengers stood over the God of Mischief.

"I don't suppose you would be interested in meeting my children…"

"How many are coming, Loki?" Thor asked worriedly.

"All of them…"

"Wait, you have kids?!" Natasha and Clint asked at the same time.

"I wouldn't exactly call them 'kids'," the God of Thunder said nervously. Not two moments had passed until there was a flash of light on the balcony and a very loud whinny sounded throughout Stark Tower.

"Sleipnir!" Loki whispered almost excitedly as he managed to stand and unsteadily run to the balcony.

"Sir, there appears to be an eight-legged horse on the balcony," JARVIS said with as much disbelief as an AI could muster. Tony let loose a long chain of profanities as he chased after the Trickster. The god was already outside on the large balcony attempting to calm his eldest son. Sleipnir let out a loud whinny and shifted uneasily. Loki gently placed his hand on his muzzle and spoke calming words in an ancient language.

"What the actual fuck is that thing?!" Tony yelled in shock.

"Sleipnir is not a _thing_! He is my son," Loki said with a sneer. Unfortunately, Thor chose this moment to be…himself.

"Sleipy it is truly great to see you! How fair things in Asgard?" The horse neighed quietly and stomped his first three legs.

"I told you not to call him that, Thor!" the God of Mischief quipped.

"Aw, is _Mommy_ getting a bit overprotective," the God of Thunder said as he patted Sleipnir's side. Loki grumbled something inaudible and punched Thor with such force that Thor fell off the side of the balcony to the busy streets bellow.

"Oh my god!" Bruce shouted worriedly.

"'Mommy'?" Clint and Tony asked in unison.

"Called it," Natasha said as she peered over the edge.

"Why would you do that?!" Steve yelled. Loki rolled his eyes and continued to pat his son reassuringly. A few moments later the God of Thunder landed next to Natasha after having flown back from the ground.

"Is anyone going to explain why Loki is calling this horse his _son_?" Tony asked loudly.

"I'm sure you can use your 'Google' to answer all of your menial questions, Mr. Stark," the God of Mischief said, never taking his eyes off of Sleipnir. His son gave an angry whiney and nudged Loki in the shoulder.

"What is he saying, Brother?" Thor asked in a cheerful tone.

"He isn't too fond of me being a frost giant, but he accepts it. Oh, and he wants sugar." The Trickster laughed as Sleipnir eagerly ate up the cubes of sugar that had magically appeared in his hand. Loki gave his son one last pat then sent him on his way. The god ignored everyone's questioning looks and slowly walked to the kitchen where he attained a container of Nutella. Thor nervously walked over to his brother.

"Loki, when you said _all_ of your children, did you mean _all_ of them?"

"I believe so. …Odin's beard!" Loki almost shouted before teleporting out of Stark Tower. The Avengers exchanged various looks.

"Should I even ask?" Steve inquired, raising his eyebrows. Thor sighed then chuckled.

"His other children are bigger than this mighty tower; if they were to come here we would be in grave trouble," the Thunderer said and laughed again.

"Your brother is weird," Tony said as he picked up the Nutella that Loki had dropped in his haste and began to eat it.

**A/N:**** I hope you enjoyed, and feedback is always lovely! Stay awesome out there!**


	21. Safe Sex

**A/N:**** Goodness, sorry for the wait! There was an extreme amount of business in my life the past month. (And I kinda ditched doing a Valentine's Day chapter – sorry!) I'll make it up, don't worry! Anyways, I hope you enjoy and thanks to those who've reviewed, favorited, and chosen to be alerted! Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers, Loki, or his children. **

Tony grumbled incessantly as he continued to fly around Manhattan. Apparently, Loki's other children shared his love of domination. The giant serpent that none of the others say for Thor and Loki could pronounce its name had already blocked off half the island with just its body. Jörmungandr was almost gleefully chewing on one of the taller buildings near Stark Tower. Loki was hovering near his face, and scolding him in some ancient language.

"Brother! I fear Jörmungandr is drawing far too much attention from SHIELD, and other humans!" Thor shouted as he continued to hold part of the serpent back.

"Uh, yeah! No shit, Sherlock!" Tony shouted. Loki face palmed in frustration – at least Sleipnir had taken the whole frost giant thing well, and he could understand Hela's frustration, but Jörmungandr's reaction was quite uncalled for.

"Jörmungandr! Save your anger for Ragnarok! Be gone for now…please…" the God of Mischief begged – he was doing everything he could to not get the Hulk involved. The serpent stopped his chewing and thrashing and gazed into his father's eyes. Everyone was a bit shocked – Loki didn't normally beg, or ever use _please_. Jörmungandr blinked in contemplation before flicking the Trickster with his long tongue, and slithering through a large portal that opened up next to him. Loki sighed before landing gracefully next to the more than disgruntled Avengers. Natasha gave him a glare horrible enough to give anyone nightmares.

"Do you have any more children?" Steve asked as he wearily surveyed the wreckage left behind by Jörmungandr.

"Well, I do ha-," Loki's answer was cut off by a very large wolf that appeared out of nowhere and tacked him. "Fenrir!" Thor laughed at the sight of his brother being used as a spontaneous chew toy. The fierce wolf snarled before nuzzling into the god's shoulder. Loki made a strange sound that was a mix of joy and terror as his son laid on him in a display of affection.

"What the hell is that!?" everyone else, sans Thor, yelled in shock.

"That would be Loki's son, Fenrir," the God of Thunder stated calmly as approached the wolf and his father. Fenrir growled at him. "Easy Great Fenrir, I only need a moment to speak to my brother." The beastly creature continued to glare at him as Thor knelt down to the younger god, or at least what Fenrir wasn't lying on – which was just his head. Loki was gasping for breath. "You know, Brother, the humans have invented these amazing little things called condoms. Perhaps you should invest in them so as to avoid situations like this!" Thor said slyly with a chuckle. The Trickster glared at him before choking from lack of air.

"Should we do something?" Steve asked worriedly.

"Nay, my friends, this is an Asgardian matter – we have this!" Thor patted the wolf with as much affection that a balloon had for a cactus. "It is time to go home, Fenrir," he said before urging him through a portal that conveniently appeared next to them. Loki coughed in pain as air returned to his half crushed lungs.

"This is why you practice safe sex, kids!" Tony said as the Avengers began to laugh at Loki.

"I hate you all…" the younger god feebly stated.

**A/N:**** Once again I hope you enjoyed! And requests, suggestions, and other feedback are always welcome and appreciated! :D **


	22. Sickness and Frost Giants

**A/N:**** Sorry for the wait – it's been crazy, everywhere! This chapter is a mixed request from **Violet Dreams13** and a guest (you know who you are ^^). It was enjoyable to write! And I hope to update sooner than I have been (I'll do better in the summer!). I hope you enjoy – this one's longer than most of the others! :D And I don't own the Avengers, Loki, or Nutella! **

Loki could not believe that this was happening to him. Another sneeze escaped his shaky body. He was freezing, yet his skin burned like the flames of Surtur. The god looked over at the mirror hanging on the far wall of his bedroom in Stark Tower. Oh, how he hated the red eyes that stared back at him and the blue skin that reflected off its surface. He hadn't been this sick since he was very young. He exhaled a dejected sigh. His Jotun form was his only defense against the raging fever that beheld his body. The Trickster frowned. _How in Helheim was he going to explain this to the Avengers?_

There was a knock at the door – unmistakably Thor's as the door shook from the thunder god's forceful strength.

"Loki, are you alright? You have yet to emerge from your chambers, and I grow weary."

"Go away, _Odinson_," the God of Mischief bit vehemently. Thor noted the insult to his parentage and huffed in slight frustration. He forced his way in.

"Loki, for the love of Asgard, I think you should – ODIN'S BEARD! WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO YOU?!" Loki glared at him.

"Thanks for the support…" he spat sarcastically. Thor stared at the ground in a mix of shame and shock.

"Are…you…sick,or…?"

"Sick? No, I'm just having a lovely picnic – OF COURSE I'M SICK! Do you think I would willingly use this hideous form, otherwise?!" Loki began to cough violently, and Thor tried to rush to his side. "Don't _cough _touch _cough, cough_ me…" the younger god said miserably. The older god stopped, remembering what happened to Volstagg when he touched a frost giant amidst their battle on Jotunheim.

"What the hell is going on in there?!" Tony shouted from the living room – he had (had being the key word) been enjoying a movie until the two resident gods decided to partake in what sounded to the billionaire like a very painful yelling competition. The God of Thunder quickly bounded down the hallway.

"Loki is ill…" Tony smirked.

"I thought gods didn't get 'ill'," he said smugly before sliding past Thor and nonchalantly walking to the Trickster's room. "Ummm…?" Loki glared at him before burying his face into his hands. "You're blue."

"I believe it is appropriate to reply with 'No shit, Sherlock' in your culture." The man of iron raised an eyebrow at that.

"Is this what Thor meant by you being adopted?"

"Yes, Stark. I am what mortals refer to as a frost giant."

"You're not exactly a giant."

"Get out."

"Uh, if I recall, this is _my_ tower, so you can't kick me out of anywhere." Loki sighed again. Hawkeye unfortunately chose that moment to barge in.

"Hey Tony, can I barrow your hair—WHOA!"

"Hi, Clint," the Liesmith chimed coldly. And naturally Natasha wasn't far behind the master marksman. Everyone, sans Loki, flinched slightly when she cursed loudly in Russian. Loki's karma being what it is caused Bruce and Steve to quickly run into the god's room. Various voices shouted, quarreled, attempted to comfort, and questioned until finally Loki let loose another sneeze that echoed through a significant portion of the tower.

"Mr. Laufeyson's internal temperature has reached a dangerous level. I suggest that proper medical actions be taken immediately," JARVIS stated coolly. All eyes fell to Loki who had fallen sideways from the force of his sneeze.

"Um, Jarv? What kind of 'medical action' do you suggest we take?" Tony asked as he raised a weary eyebrow. All at once, the Avengers began to shout suggestions at each other. Loki finally cut the others off after he regained his previous upright position.

"No Asgardian remedy could ever help me in this state: how do you expect your Midgardian 'actions' to work?" he bit weakly.

"I have an idea!" Thor proclaimed so loudly that his adopted brother shuddered in pain. "What if each of us tries to cure Loki in our own way?" Everyone, sans Loki, contemplated for a few seconds.

"That doesn't sound that bad, actually," Steve said.

"Alright, let's do this!" Tony shouted as he bolted out of the room, ideas of godly cures in his mind, and everyone else followed in suit. The Trickster sighed anxiously. This was going to be interesting.

. . .

Steve came back to Loki's room not long after with a steaming cup in his hands. The god half glared at him from his newly built cocoon of blankets. The Captain held up the cup.

"This is jasmine green tea. It has some helpful herbs and spices that could help clear your head." The Liesmith slowly reached out and took the cup. The burning of the warm tea felt soothing as it flowed through his system. Steve raised an eyebrow as Loki downed the entire cup in one go. The god feebly held out the cup.

"…thank you…_Soldier_," he said with as much of a smirk as he could muster. The Super Soldier returned the smirk as he took the cup and exited the room. Soon after, Clint entered carrying a box, and a container of Nutella.

"How do you feel about acupuncture, _O Mighty One_?"

"No."

"Are you saying that the 'great and powerful' God of Mischief is afraid of needles?" the Hawk asked with a snicker.

"Needles do not frighten me in any way; it is you trying to put needles in me that I fear," Loki explained with a slight glare. The SHIELD agent huffed internally. Time for plan B!

"Sure, whatever, just eat this," he tossed the Nutella at the god, "it always seems to make you feel better." Clint said as he turned and left. The Trickster slowly opened the container and was about to eat a bite of the holy substance when Thor burst into his room.

"Brother! It took me longer than expected, but I have recreated what Mother used to give us when were sick as children!" he announced excitedly as he held up a small bowl filled with a creamy substance. The younger god sadly put aside his Nutella, and slightly uncovered himself. The older god happily procured what looked like a makeup brush (where Thor found that, Loki will never know), and set to work covering all of Loki's exposed skin with the substance. The God of Mischief inhaled deeply, and welcomed the familiar scent as it burned through his raw sinuses. "There, that should help!" Loki's grunt of assent assured Thor that the cream was in fact helping him. The ex-villain didn't notice that his brother had gone until Bruce cleared his throat to announce his presence.

"I've looked over all of your medical scans and all that I can think to give you is Tylenol, so here. It should help with the fever," the scientist stated before handing the god two pills and a cup of water, and leaving. Loki frowned. Of all of the Avengers, Bruce was the most medically inclined, and all he gave Loki were two pills? He skeptically swallowed the white pills and moaned as more fever induced pain tore through his body.

The Liesmith jumped slightly when Tony ran into his room.

"I got it!" he said excitedly as he waved a syringe in the air.

"What in Hel is in that, Stark?"

"A cure!"

"Go away."

"It won't hurt!"

"That's not what I'm worried about."

"Please?"

"No." Loki spat as he feebly threw a pillow at the billionaire – though it still hit him with great force. The two glared at each other as Tony slowly exited, cursing under his breath. The god buried his face in his hands again in exasperation. Nothing was working. He almost didn't notice when Natasha entered quietly. She was carrying a bowl of yellow soup. Loki raised an eyebrow in inquiry as the master assassin pulled up a chair. Without ever looking at the god, she picked up a spoonful of soup and gently blew on it. The Trickster laughed slightly when she offered the spoonful.

"I can feed myself, despite my current sickness."

"Do you want to be cured?" she asked sharply. Loki nodded as a small child would when getting scolded. He opened his mouth and let the Widow feed him the homemade – and presumably Russian – soup. The god was almost startled when Natasha began to sing gently. Loki could understand the Russian dialect, and was soon lost in visions of the stories that the songs held.

Hours later, the other Avengers crowded around Loki's door – Natasha had yet to leave. They slowly opened the door only to stop in shock. The Black Widow smirked victoriously from her perch on Loki's bed. Said god was back in his normal Asgardian form, and sound asleep cuddled up to her.

"What the hell?!" Tony whispered sharply.

"What was in that soup?!" Clint squawked.

"You fixed him!" Thor said happily. Steve and Bruce just stood there giving Natasha questioning looks. The Hawk regained his composure, and glared at his fellow agent.

"It must be a Russian thing."

**A/N:**** Go Natasha! Heh-heh, poor Loki. I hope you enjoyed that and wanna leave feedback ;) remember, it's my Nutella! And I am always open to criticism and requests! Stay awesome out there!**


	23. Sherlock

**A/N:**** So this is what happened in my head after seeing Iron Man 3 (fantastic movie by the way – stay till the end of the credits!) and I apologize in advance to those of you who have not watched Sherlock, but don't worry if you haven't because this chapter will still make sense. I hope you enjoy! And I don't own the Avengers, Loki, or Sherlock though that would be utter bliss.**

Tony Stark would never openly admit that BBC was his favorite channel, nor that he really wanted to meet the Doctor. He would also never admit to the closet tucked away on the 17th floor of Stark Tower that was filled with Supernatural merchandise. He figured that no one would ever bring up such information. That is, at least, until Loki accidentally hit the Favorite button on the main remote. The large TV in the living room burst to life just as the very first episode of Sherlock began.

"What is this?" Loki asked with a hint of awe at his little discovery.

"It's a TV," Tony sassed with a smirk which earned him a malicious glare from the god.

"I meant the show, you pathetic mortal," the Trickster bit harshly – he was _not _going to be out-sassed by anyone today!

"It's a modern take on classic detective novel. It's called Sherlock." Loki contemplated this information before returning his attention to the screen in front of him. Tony tried to act uninterested while watching the show in his peripheral vision. Bruce calmly entered the room.

"Is that Sherlock?"

"Yes, it is," Loki answered coolly. The speed with which the scientist crossed the room and perched next to the god on the sleek couch was borderline scary. Tony laughed internally – at least he wasn't the only Avenger that loved the show.

"Oh my god! Guys, it's a marathon! They're showing all six episodes!" Bruce shouted excitedly. Within three seconds everyone, sans Thor and Steve, was crammed together on the couch. The God of Thunder shared a questioning look with the Captain. Neither had ever heard of such a show. Both shrugged before finding a place to sit.

. . .

_Three days later_

Natasha was one of the first to actually manage her feelings and return to reality. She sluggishly made her way to the kitchen only to find Steve cuddled up with a large tube of vanilla ice cream. The master assassin gently shook the soldier, but received no response. In the other room, Clint continued to build a large nest out of various pillows and blankets. His nest spanned through three entire rooms, which included the kitchen. He occasionally twitched as he mumbled constantly about being too emotionally compromised to operate. Tony continued in his tinkering down in one of his labs, despite JARVIS's attempts to make him go do something healthy like eat or sleep. Bruce sat silently in the corner of the lab in meditation.

Thor, who hadn't been incapacitated from his feels – though he almost had been at one point –, was still trying to get onto the roof for which Loki refused to leave. The God of Mischief locked himself up there, doing goodness knows what. Thor sighed as he once again used Mjolnir to try to break through the magical seal on the door. To his surprise it actually worked.

"405th time is the charm, I guess," JARVIS stated unamused. The God of Thunder bolted up the small set of stairs that led to the small roof at the very top of Stark Tower. His heart skipped a beat when he saw his adopted brother standing over the edge.

"Loki," he cautioned. The younger god didn't move, but Thor knew he was fully aware of the Thunderer's presence.

"He fell too."

"What?" Thor didn't quite understand.

"Sherlock. He fell. But people cared when he fell. _They mourned_." Thor gasped slightly as the realization dawned on him.

"Loki, we mourned for you. We never really got over losing you. That is why I came here, to find you! And that is why I continue to stay! Regardless of your denial, I still consider you to be my brother, and I want you to be in my life for all eternity – even after Ragnorok!" Loki slowly turned to face him.

"'Even after Ragnorok'? And how do you plan for that to happen?" Thor shook his head.

"Look, Loki, I just want you to know that you are important to me," he said almost pleadingly. Loki smirked at him.

"I know. That's why you've…kept me…alive," he said darkly before stepping off the edge.

"LOKI!" Thor screamed before running to the edge.

"You are too easy, brother." The Avenger quickly turned to see Loki standing on the stairs, grinning madly at him.

"Damn it Loki….."

"The look on your face was priceless though!" Loki was caught off guard when he was almost violently pulled into a tight hug.

"I swear to Mjolnir, if you ever do anything like that again, you will regret it," Thor said through a few tears that escaped his eyes.

"Odin's beard, are you crying?!" the Trickster asked in shock as he slowly returned the hug. The God of Thunder chuckled before letting go of the younger god and clapping him roughly on the back.

"Did you really spend the past three days up here just for that terrible trick, brother?" Loki laughed.

"Of course not! I teleported to Great Britain and infiltrated the BBC headquarters. Let us just say that series three will be coming sooner than previously slated – which reminds me! Director Fury may be infuriated with me," the god rambled nervously as he and Thor walked down to the inside together.

**A/N:**** I hope you enjoyed! I feel maniacal for writing this, but I'm still laughing at the thought of Earth's Mightiest Heroes crowded around a TV watching Sherlock. Feedback is always very appreciated and loved! And I am still open to any and all requests! Stay awesome out there!**


	24. Almost Innocence

**A/N: ****Sorry for the wait! Now that it's summer, however, I will be able to update more often (hopefully!). I hope you enjoy this as much as I did! And I don't own the Avengers, Loki, Nutella, or Spongebob.**

It was a Friday. Just a normal Friday. Which, for the Avengers, meant there was utter chaos around every corner. New York was under attack, yet again, by some alien race that even Thor knew nothing of. Many people wanted to blame Loki, but he had been way too busy gorging himself with Nutella to even think of invading anything. The aliens were easy to defeat in small numbers, but they relentlessly kept coming. Hours had already passed in the duration of the fight, and it seemed as if the fight would last many more – until Loki finally stepped in.

After having sulked in the corner of Stark Tower's main kitchen, the God of Mischief appeared before the remaining aliens as a brilliant ray of magic and maniacal laughing. The Trickster effortlessly wiped out two of the three regiments that floated before him. But as he was preparing to strike the last, he was shot down by a powerful ray of what looked like red lightning. Loki shrieked in slight terror as he was thrown to the ground. The Avengers quickly destroyed the rest and were relieved when no more appeared. Thor was the first to get back to Loki.

"Brother?! What in Helheim has happened to you?" The dust and magic-induced smoke cleared to reveal a small child in armor that mimicked the Lie Smith's. The child was sitting in a small crater with a look of shock and disbelief plastered on his face.

"What….?" It came out as a whisper. "WHAT?!" The child screamed and punched at the ground.

"Loki?" Steve asked tentatively. The small god glared in his direction.

"He's so…CUTE!" Tony shouted from a safe distance as he half fell over in a laughing fit. The other Avengers soon joined in.

"Look at his little dimples!" Clint wheezed.

"And his eyes look so big and innocent!" Natasha chimed in.

"PUNY GOD IS TINY!" The Hulk yelled loudly. Thor chuckled and patted his small brother on the shoulder.

"Brother, I like this new form of yours!" Loki looked down in shame. He was literally a smaller version of his adult self – a chibi version. He hated this humiliation, but couldn't think of a graceful way to save face. He tried to summon his magic and change back, but nothing happened. He tried again. Still nothing. The others ceased their laughing when the young Loki started sobbing. Even Thor was taken aback – he had barely ever seen his brother cry, let alone sob.

"Aw, does somebody need their bottle?" Clint asked mockingly. That earned him an ear-splitting scream and a glare that would've given even Odin nightmares.

"You_ fool_! My magic is _gone_! I cannot return to my normal form – or any form – _I'm stuck like this!_"

. . .

Loki sat on the main couch in the living room of Stark Tower a half-eaten jar of Nutella sat to the side of him, abandoned, and he wore a dejected look upon his face. Tony, Bruce, and Thor were in one of the labs trying to figure out how to change the Trickster back. Clint and Natasha were off no doubt filling in Fury about the current situation. Steve sat across from the mini-god and continued to attempt conversation.

"So…what is it like?" The small God of Mischief slowly looked up at him and put his thumb in his own mouth in response. He didn't know exactly know why he did it, but it felt nice – comforting…it was comforting. The Captain tried not to laugh at the sight. It was quite endearing, but weird nonetheless. Loki watched with piercing green eyes as the super soldier moved over to the couch and sat next to him. "I promise we'll get your magic back, so long as you don't do anything bad – at least for a while." Steve smiled at the small nod that he got in return. "Now, why don't we try to work the television? Maybe there's a program on that's suited for old guys that look younger than they should!" Loki managed a smirk even with his thumb still planted in his mouth. They settled on a home improvement show, simply because Tony Stark's TV was quite difficult to use. A few hours passed like this. Tony, Thor, and Bruce finally emerged from the labs.

"I think we may have found the solution to your current state, Brother!" Thor boomed victoriously. Loki hopped (almost excitedly) off the couch. Bruce carefully placed little metal dots on the younger god's face and hands. The Man of Iron held up a strange contraption that looked suspiciously like a toaster.

"This could hurt," Tony said with a smirk. Loki nodded.

"Ready, Brother?" Another nod. "Very well then." Thor let out a grunt as he sent a strike of lightning from Mjolnir to the toaster-like contraption. The Trickster couldn't help the yelp that escaped his mouth. Blue smoke surrounded his small frame.

"Damn it…" Bruce mumbled when the clearing smoke revealed that Loki was still a child. The younger god was shaking from the force of Thor's lightning.

"Well, what the_ hell_ are we supposed to do now?" Tony moaned.

"Perhaps we would have more success if we knew more about the aliens that did this to Loki," the God of Thunder suggested.

"They were pink," the God of Mischief stated. The others looked at him curiously.

"Is that significant?" Bruce asked. Loki shrugged.

"I don't know. The Chitauri are grey, Thanos is purple, and I'm supposed to be blue!" There was a collective sigh.

"I guess we can just wait and see what happens," Steve offered with a shrug. Loki sighed again as he pulled the metal dots off. The five of them gathered around the TV and watched a _Spongebob Squarepants _marathon into the night. "Guys, look!" Steve whispered just loud enough for the other Avengers to hear. He gestured to the Trickster who had fallen asleep beside him. Thor chuckled quietly; the sight of his brother sleeping as a child was very sweet. Gold and green smoke suddenly poofed over Loki and there was a strange popping noise. When the smoke cleared, the God of Mischief was back to his normal adult self, and still fast asleep. Bruce and Tony scoffed.

"He just needed to sleep," Bruce observed in disbelief. Thor scooted over to his sleeping brother.

"Loki," he began softly, gently shaking the Trickster's arm, "you have returned to your normal form!" Loki stirred and slowly opened his emerald eyes.

"Why are you pathetic mortals staring at me?"

"Oh, yep, he's definitely back to normal," Tony bit with a smirk. The Trickster glanced down at his hands, then at the rest of his body. He jumped up and off the couch, green magic buzzing around his hands.

"It's back…" he whispered in awe. "My magic has returned!" he shouted victoriously as he gracefully ran out to the balcony. "Ha-HA! Later mortals!" Loki shouted excitedly with a mischievous grin before he swan-dived off the balcony and into the city below.

"Did your brother just swan-dive off my balcony?" Tony asked, cocking one eyebrow. Thor slowly face-palmed.

**A/N:**** I'd love to see a small Loki like that! ^^ Wanna help me update faster? Then suggest a prompt, draw me a picture, make a balloon animal – any feedback and/or suggestions/requests that I receive help me write and update faster! Stay awesome out there!**


End file.
